Nada peor que el dinero
by lunagris
Summary: Kagome es una chica que lucha por sus sueños. Por azahares de la vida es enredada por los sucios tratos de Inuyasha; el adonis de la universidad. Entre situaciones ocultas, el amor y el dinero; un joven ha de sufrir, Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a esta historia. Es proveniente de una idea que tuve hace algún tiempo y recién me he animado a escribir. Espero les guste. Saludos!**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 _Nunca sentí lo que hoy siento,_

 _las sonrisas que hubieron, no volverán,_

 _los hermosos sueños,_

 _trizas pequeñas se volvieron._

 _Los recuerdos alegres del pasado,_

 _tristes penas hoy serán,_

 _los amables y hermosos besos,_

 _una gran agonía en mí, crearán._

 _\- No eres más que un mero idiota – dijo Inuyasha con burla – ¡Nunca debiste confiar en ella! – expresó burlándose con más ganas, mientras jalaba la mano de la triste joven que estaba a su costado. La miró sonriente y dijo – Ella sólo quería dinero y yo se lo ofrecí, por cada momento contigo, aún cuando fuera un simple acercamiento ¡Era dinero para ella!, ¡Tú sólo eres y será un ingreso de dinero para ella! – Comentó y todos reían – Además, para que sepas, ella gozó más conmigo que contigo – finalizó de manera prepotente y abrasándola con mucha fuerza._

 _Pese a las risas, las burlas hacia el joven; todo el ambiente se sentía tenso, demasiado. Todo se perdía entre dos miradas. La de Sesshomaru y la de Kagome. Él la miraba consternado y sentía que la ira iba arremolinándose en su estómago e iba quemando sus entrañas, más sin embargo, su escudo de frialdad comenzó a marcar sus facciones, casi en su totalidad._

 _De un momento a otro, de manera casi imperceptible, Inuyasha le dio un pequeño codazo a Kagome; y ella, como despertando de un letargo, apartó la mirada y su cabello tapó su rostro. Después de unos segundos, expresó con gran ironía, hacia Sesshomaru – Es tu problema haber caído en mi trampa – Dijo lentamente – todo este tiempo es nada, cariño – dijo esta vez, mirándolo con una sonrisa fría, una maldita sonrisa que estaba condenando su actuación – todo, absolutamente todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora es solo como un oasis en el desierto; visible, pero no real – culminó impasible, sintiendo, por dentro, que su propio corazón se partía en pedazos._

 _Él la siguió mirando, mientras escuchaba los cuchicheos de todos quienes los rodeaban. No sentía vergüenza de estar ahí, de ser el centro de atención pese a ser una situación humillante. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pues estaba acostumbrado a que todos lo mirasen; sin embargo, le dolió saber lo que había escuchado. Que había caído estúpidamente, por haber creído que ella sería distinta por su carácter fuerte; pero por segunda vez, y con la misma treta cayó en un juego así; además de ser ideada por la misma persona, Inuyasha. Sintió que el peso del odio podría con él, así como el del dolor. Sus ojos, a través de sus lentes (que por suerte llevaba ese día), no demostraban más de lo necesario para su suerte. Pero estaba dolido, demasiado. Mirando por última vez (para él) a la joven, expresó con odio, denotando sentimientos, sin querer hacerlo – Entendido – y se fue sutilmente, ignorando a todo mundo y queriendo solo encerrarse y descansar para olvidar._

 _Kagome esperó a que todos se fueran, sentada, mirando hacia el vacío. Inuyasha hablaba, pero ella no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, su mirada estaba perdida en la espalda de la persona que estaba marchándose. Sólo cuando notó que se habían quedado Inuyasha y ella; levantándose, le dijo a Inuyasha – dame el dinero que me debes; ya que sabes perfectamente, y con pruebas, que me acosté con él – dijo mirándolo fijamente de una manera perturbadora, que habría asustado a cualquiera, cualquiera menos él._

 _Inuyasha que había notado la partida de todos, suavizó su mirada y la miró. Él la amaba. Sabía que amaba a su compañera y se odiaba a sí mismo por haberla obligado a tanto, solo por sus caprichos. Sabía que ella lo detestaba, pero haber alejado a Seshomaru fue lo mejor. Así le quedaba el camino libre con ella. Después de observarla detenidamente, expresó – Sabes que te quiero, Preciosa – dijo mirándola, tratando de transmitirle su amor – teníamos que deshacernos de él, entiende, ya que sólo era un estorbo entre nosotros dos – le dijo al notar que ella no se inmutaba con su expresión de amor, aún cuando las demás la desearan con locura, luego sonrió – Pero sabes que como siempre, aquí tengo tu encargo, querida Kagome._

 _La chica, con cólera, le arranchó el dinero de las manos y dijo con mucha ira – Tú sabes el por qué de lo que hice, lo lastimé por dinero; pero más de tu sucio dinero, no aceptaría ¡Jamás! – terminó gritando y al borde de las lágrimas. Luego la furia pudo más con ella, ya que notó como a él parecía no haberle afectado en lo más mínimo sus palabras y enfurecida gritó - ¡Jamás estaría contigo! – Dijo totalmente furibunda - No eres nada más que un pobre imbécil que piensa que el dinero lo es todo, mas no es así – expresó de manera escalofriante – si no voy a estar con él, siendo que es a quien yo amo, menos estaría contigo – exclamó, y finalmente dijo - ¡Para mí, eres la peor escoria existente! – Dicho esto, ella se retiró dejándolo atónito, dolido y furioso._


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO I**

En una habitación oscura, una joven se levanta abrumada. El sonido de un despertador es el que la asusta. De manera automática y hasta casi hastiada, se acerca a apagarlo. "Cinco en punto" piensa. Se sienta y no se ve su rostro, su cabello oscuro lo oculta. De manera silenciosa se dirige a la puerta mientras da un pequeño bostezo.

Hoy comienza un nuevo ciclo – Se dice a sí misma de manera aburrida, pues ya comenzaba su rutina de siempre. Mientras camina por el pasillo, busca algún indicio de vida en su casa. Alguna señal de que haya alguien más despierto. Al terminar de recorrerlo, nota que no hay nadie levantado a esas horas. Tranquilamente se dirige a la ducha, toma un baño y rápidamente se cambia. Después se dirige a la cocina y prepara desayuno para todos. Cuando ya estaba terminando, ve a su madre asomándose en la puerta de la cocina.

\- Buenos días, mamá - Menciona tranquila la joven.

\- Buenos días, Kag – dice la madre mirándola – no debes molestarte levantándote tan temprano, menciona la madre mirando con calidez a su hija – Hoy es tu primer día en este ciclo, así que no te sobreesfuerces.

\- Madre no te preocupes, sabes que debo apoyarte a ti y a mis hermanos – menciona Kagome mirando de manera pacífica a su madre – además hasta esperar que te levantes y prepares desayuno para todos…. Tendría que esperar a mañana – menciona de manera graciosa Kagome.

\- Cariño no seas mala conmigo, pero igual gracias – le dice riendo – ahora anda, que la universidad te espera.

\- Mamá, ¿tú no cambias eh? – dice mirándola feliz – Algún día seré alguien reconocido y ahí podré darte todo lo que mereces tú, y lo que necesitas tú y mis hermanos – le da un beso en la mejilla y termina diciendo – Ya me voy, buen día.

Kagome sale tranquila de su casa, más ya en la calle las dudas y miedos la asustan. Hoy comenzaría un nuevo ciclo en la universidad, su tercer año. Debía salir una hora antes de comenzar sus clases, pues la universidad le quedaba algo lejos. Todo para ella estaría bien, pero algo la tiene demasiado preocupada, Inuyasha. Ella siempre buscaba estar estudiando de manera tranquila sin molestar a nadie, pues era una alumna becada. Todo había estado perfecto, y había logrado estudiar tranquilamente, sin problemas, además de ocupar uno de los primeros lugares; por ello no tenía ninguna clase de molestia. Sin embargo, por una única vez, su suerte había ido por el lado equivocado. Aún lo recordaba con mucha nitidez.

Era uno de los últimos días de clases de ese ciclo. Kagome llegaba corriendo a la universidad, pues se había levantado tarde, producto de su mal sueño de la noche anterior. Contaba con solo unos pequeños minutos para alcanzar llegar a su aula y dar su examen del día, así que por ello corría a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, cuando ya llegaba al edificio, chocó con otra persona y cayó al suelo. Ahí comenzó su pesadilla.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _\- Oye idiota, ¿Has visto lo que has hecho? – Preguntó el joven al que ella había chocado – ¿No sabes acaso quién soy? – Dijo demasiado molesto._

 _Kagome se había quedado de piedra escuchando esa voz. Sabía quién era él. Era uno de su clase, el más popular de la escuela profesional y de la universidad; hijo de personas adineradas y una persona demasiado frívola: Inuyasha. Nunca debió toparse con él de esa manera, mas sin embargo no iba a dejar que nadie de ninguna manera la tratara de la manera en que él pretendía, así que se quedó sentada escuchando para no reaccionar mal, y no hacer de su estadía en la universidad algo insoportable. Mas la gota que derramó el vaso fue que él la cogiera fuerte del brazo y tironeara de ella._

 _\- Inuyasha, déjala en paz – Dijo uno de sus amigos – Ella iba apurada, ¿acaso no ves que estamos llegando con las justas a clase? – Dijo él como voz de la razón._

 _\- No me interesa, Miroku – Dijo Inuyasha sin soltarla, ni suavizando su agarre sobre ella – al venir a velocidad, debería darse cuenta si hay alguien y lo golpea, además hay mayor preocupación si es a mí – dijo de manera por demás arrogante._

 _Kagome no soportó la rabia que había sentido en ese momento, así que con cólera se soltó de él sin la menor delicadeza, aún cuando le quedara un feo moretón. Luego, le gritó sin poder aguantar, pese a que sabía lo que se le venía después._

 _\- No te creas que eres el centro del mundo, imbécil – Dijo ella con cinismo – Solo eres un estúpido nadando en dinero: que además no es tuyo, sino de tus padres. No te creas que te tengo alguna clase de miedo, como todo el mundo – dijo esta vez mirándolo con ira – Tú no eres más que una persona que piensa que por el hecho de que tus padres tengan dinero, puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, pues te digo que no puedes – dijo y se fue._

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Ese había sido el comienzo de su desgracia, estaba convencida de ello. Todo había sido paz después de ese encuentro, pero esa paz a ella le daba mucho miedo. Ese idiota, días después, se le había acercado tranquilamente y le había ofrecido algo muy espeluznante para ella. Le había ofrecido dinero, el dinero que en su casa necesitaban. Kagome sabía que él podía enterarse de todo acerca de los demás, así que el hecho que ella necesitaba dinero no era algo que debiera sorprenderle.

Lo que le sorprendió era lo que le había pedido a cambio de él. Le había pedido que buscara enamorar al primer puesto, Sesshomaru. A ella le había parecido estúpida su propuesta, mas como necesitaba dinero, la había escuchado aún cuando su integridad moral le quisiera negar hacerlo. Él le había ofrecido dinero, una buena suma por cada acercamiento que tuviera con él, y si llegaba a ser su pareja o algo que denotara que él la quería, le daría mucho más dinero de todo lo que él le había ofrecido. Ella se había burlado de él y así esperó que terminaran las clases de ese ciclo, más él le había dicho que su oferta estaba el pie y que reflexionara todas las vacaciones. Ella se había sentido bastante abrumada de sus acciones, pero estaba segura de haberse negado, pues aún cuando era pobre, no le faltaba nada. Sin embargo, hasta un mes antes de darse el comienzo a las clases, su madre había estado sintiéndose mal. Kagome era consciente de que ella tenía malestares, pero en ese tiempo estaban empeorando. Su trabajo de vacaciones había ayudado a que fuera al médico y se sacara algunos exámenes, aún cuando su madre se negara. Las clases comenzaron antes de que salieran los resultados.

Precisamente ese era el problema. Los médicos le dijeron que se preparara para todo, pues pese a que su madre se veía bien por el exterior, no lo estaba por dentro. Y era por eso el sueño que había tenido. Soñar que había cumplido el trato con Inuyasha se había hecho algo común. Eso le hacía sentirse mal consigo misma, pero sabía que necesitaba del dinero que él le había ofrecido.

Con esos pensamientos, llegó a la universidad e ingresó. Puso su mejor cara de indiferencia posible y fue directo a su aula. Más a medio camino, divisó a Inuyasha. Él le pidió que fueran a otro lugar cercano para conversar tranquilamente. Era algo obvio para ella que él aparecería a preguntarle lo mismo, pero su respuesta no variaría.

\- Hola preciosa – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta - ¿Ya lo pensaste? Recuerda lo que te ofrecí – terminó sonriéndole.

\- Cómo puedes conversar conmigo aquí, sabiendo que él puede llegar aquí en cualquier momento – dijo seriamente.

\- Kagome querida, él ya está en el aula – exclamó con tranquilidad Inuyasha – solo basta que me digas que sí y yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda, mientras tú ganas el dinerito que te falta, todos ganamos ¿no? – Dijo él.

\- Taisho, no lo haré – Dijo Kagome – ¡No haré semejante cosa! – exclamó con cólera – no humillaré a alguien de esa manera, solo para tu "orgullo" y tus jueguitos – me voy y entiéndelo, imbécil, no lo haré - señaló. Luego dio media vuelta, más no pudo evitar escuchar algo que le hizo recorrer un escalofrío de miedo.

\- Te esperaré de todas maneras – dijo él y luego de una pausa, a la lejanía ella logró captar – sé que necesitarás de él, preciosa.

* * *

¿Rewiews?

Aprovecho hoy para subir la introducción y el primero capítulo, espero les guste. Nos vemos en la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO II**

Habían pasado unos días desde su encuentro con Inuyasha, y todo para ella estaba tranquilo, demasiado. Nada había parecido molestarle y sus clases y notas iban viento en popa. Más ella seguía teniendo demasiados temores. Ese día se había levantado demasiado ansiosa, y cuando fue al baño, sintió un ruido seco y sordo. Su madre, pensó.

Kagome caminó los pocos pasos que le alejaban de la habitación de su madre, y la abrió de par en par. No se había equivocado: su madre estaba tirada en el suelo, al costado de la cama, desmayada. Supuso que se había querido levantar temprano como ella, para no hacerla trabajar de más. Se le acercó y con mucho esfuerzo la sentó en la cama.

\- Mamá, despierta – dijo asustada – te juro que si no te levantas te llevaré al hospital de inmediato – expresó de manera demasiado asustada. Después de un rato, notó que su madre no se levantaría, pero respiraba de manera acompasada. No había manera de llegar a la universidad tampoco, ya que al ver la hora eran las 6, y sus posibilidades de ser recibida en el aula, con semejante retraso, quedaron desechados. "Hoy me tocará quedarme en casa" dijo y suspiró.

Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a preparar algo de desayuno para su madre y sus hermanos, pues ella debía recuperar energías y sus hermanos prepararse para la escuela. Se sentía feliz, pues tenía hermanos mellizos. Dos niños preciosos, que tenían la edad de siete años. Ella buscaba estudiar bastante, para que ellos tuvieran todo lo que a su madre y a ella les había hecho falta. No se quejaba demasiado, pus antes todo era difícil. Cuando era chiquita, ellas habían incluso llegado a dormir en la calle. Los detalles no los recordaba exactamente, pero después, recordó que cuando su madre se casó con su padrastro y nacieron sus hermanos, todo fue mejor. Vivieron cinco años tranquilos, pero las cosas de la vida decidieron que el buen hombre tenía que morir.

No habrían tenido problemas, pues de alguna manera lograban ganar algo de dinero para sostener su hogar; sin embargo su madre actualmente estaba empeorando en su salud, y era por eso que Kagome se mataba trabajando en vacaciones para tener algún dinero guardado, pues su mamá estando así, no podía trabajar mucho.

Se había quedado tan absorta pensando, que sólo la sacó de su ensimismamiento, en sonido de la tetera, anunciando que el agua había hervido. Preparó el desayuno para todos, además de las loncheras de sus hermanos. Algo ligero para que no se hostiguen. Después de haber acabado, fue a la habitación de su madre y vio que se estaba desperezando suavemente. Logró poner su mirada más tranquila, para que su madre no preocupara por nada.

\- Madre, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó suavemente. Notó que su madre levantaba la mirada y pese a que la tenía perdida, le sonrió. Se sintió muy aliviada.

\- Estoy bien, Kagome – le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa muy amplia, más cuando dirigió su mirada a la ventana, notó la claridad del día, se asustó y exclamó - ¡Por Dios no has ido a clases! ¡Niña malcriada, está muy mal que hayas faltado! – terminó con rostro de un falso enfado.

Kagome se sintió feliz de verla radiante, feliz, pero ella inmediatamente le dijo – Madre, se nos dijo que en estos días salían tus resultados, ¿Qué te parece si hoy día vamos a ver si están listos? – Le dijo de manera seria.

Nadia (el nombre de su madre), la miró con un atisbo de duda, pero aún así asintió. Mientras buscaba qué ponerse ese día, notaba que su hija aún no salía de su habitación, y aparte de ello, la miraba demasiado. Cuando le iba a preguntar a qué se debía ello, notó la hora. 7:00 de la mañana. Soltó un gemido del susto. Con presteza le solicitó a su hija que despertara a sus hermanos, y ella de manera obediente, así lo hizo.

\- Shippo, Souta; levántense – Dijo de manera seria, casi intimidante. Sin embargo los niños no se habían ni movido. Lastimosamente, ella notó que ellos se habían enrollado más con sus frazadas así que recurrió a un arma que no fallaba - ¡LEVÁNTENSE DE UNA VEZ! – gritó bastante fuerte, y los dos niños se levantaron de un salto demasiado asustados.

\- ¡Hermana por qué nos gritas así! – Protestó Souta.

\- Creo que es porque le falta novio – Bromeó Shippo.

\- Es tarde niños, son las siete de la mañana – Comentó desinteresadamente y después agregó con burla – Si llegan tarde, no será nada bonito el castigo de su auxiliar ¿no creen? – Dijo sonriendo, cosa que hizo correr a sus hermanos al baño – Les dejo aquí sus uniformes – terminó.

* * *

Después de haber terminado y llevado a sus hermanos al colegio, regresó por su madre a su hogar, y se encaminaron al hospital. Se les hizo algo tedioso el recoger los resultados, pero no hubo problema. Por mucha suerte que tuvieron, lograron tener una cita ese día mismo, pese a los reclamos de Nadia, pues Kagome pagó la consulta de inmediato. Cuando ingresaron al consultorio, Kagome se sentía mal, mareada y asustada.

\- Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? – Preguntó el médico.

\- Doctor, traigo los resultados de los exámenes de mi madre – Explicó Kagome – Se los hizo hace un par de semanas para descartar una infección u enfermedad en su útero. Terminó la joven. El médico las miró seriamente y asintió. Recibió los documentos y sacó las placas, las revisó y su gesto se volvió impasible, cosa que en lugar de tranquilizar a madre e hija, las hizo temblar. Luego leyó los informes de cada uno y le pidió a la madre salir de la habitación.

\- Señorita ¿usted es mayor de edad? – preguntó de manera seria.

\- Sí - Contestó la joven, con nerviosismo.

\- Déjeme decirle que los exámenes revelan que su madre tiene cáncer uterino. Al parecer se ha detectado a tiempo, sin embargo hay que hacerle más exámenes para determinar qué tipo de tratamiento llevará su madre – concluyó el médico.

Kagome solo asintió, con el peso de esas palabras en su cabeza y sobre todo, en su corazón. El miedo se apoderó de ella. Sintió entrar a su madre y el médico le dijo lo mismo, pero notó que su mamá no perdía la calma como ella. Ella se había calmado, pero el hecho de ver cómo conseguir dinero se le metió en la cabeza. No sabía qué decisión tomar. Lo único que sabía era que habría que buscar de dónde se pudiera y usarlo para curar a su madre. Con esa idea durmió esa noche.

La mañana siguiente, despertó con un nuevo semblante, se le ocurrió una gran idea. Trabajaría unas horas, y ganaría algo. No sería mucho, pero trataría de juntar lo más que pudiera de eso. Con ese pensamiento partió rumbo a la universidad.

Su pensamiento la hizo andar de manera tranquila, sin embargo el brillo de preocupación seguía en sus ojos. Ese día iba de un humor extraño, pues por un lado estaba optimista, y por el otro pensaba que si alguien la molestaba, le daría un buen golpe; sonrió ante su raro pensamiento.

Llegó tranquila al salón de clases, e ingresó. Notó que estaba casi vacío, pero no prestó atención alguna. Sabía que había llegado bien temprano, pero tenía en cuenta también que algunos compañeros solían llegar a esas horas. Después notó quién era el que había llegado temprano, Sesshomaru. El joven callado y misterioso de su salón. Algunas compañeras gustaban de él, pues era reservado, usaba lentes que ocultaban su mirar, era callado, guapo y el hecho de ser el primer puesto, las hacía pensar que era una buena opción. Pero a ella eso no le era relevante. Él no le atraía para nada, pues para ella solo era alguien más. Aparte, de ser el culpable, de la propuesta de Inuyasha.

Se olvidó de su presencia y decidió pensar que él no estaba. Se quedó pensando qué podría hacer para conseguir dinero. Ninguna opción le parecía atrayente, pues necesitaba el dinero, y lo necesitaba ya. En medio de su reflexión, sus ojos se desviaron al joven al que había decidido ignorar su presencia, Sesshomaru. Recordó lo que le había propuesto Inuyasha, el acercarse al joven y si era posible enamorarlo. ¿Podría hacer esa clase de cosa?, pensó que tal vez podría, pero nunca haría semejante cosa a causa de sus principios.

Lo recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada, y sabía perfectamente que era simpático, pero a ella, le daba miedo incluso pensar en acercársele por Inuyasha, sin embargo el día anterior había faltado y debía preguntar a alguien si habían dejado algo el día anterior. Ahí se decidió. Notó que faltaba aproximadamente 20 minutos para que llegaran sus compañeros, así que disimuladamente se acercó a donde se sentaba su compañero, para poder probarse a ver si podría preguntarle acerca del día anterior, sin embargo a medio camino se arrepintió, simuló recoger algo del suelo y regresó a su sitio.

\- Si quieres hablarme de algo, dímelo, no huyas como una mera cobarde – dijo él sin despegar su mirada del libro, luego agregó – además ¿Faltaste ayer no? – preguntó seriamente.

\- Solo quiero que me digas o me pongas al corriente de lo que se hizo ayer, o si han dejado alguna clase de trabajo – explicó sin inmutarse – era eso lo que deseaba preguntar.

\- De acuerdo – Convino Sesshomaru.

Ella se acercó ya más resuelta, y se puso a conversar con él. Fue agradable, pues él era una persona inteligente, nada superficial y menos arrogante como había pensado anteriormente. Era callado, pero logró sacarle unas cuantas palabras. Mientras conversaban, notó que habían llegado varios estudiantes, y Kagome no pudo evitar notar las miradas taladrantes de todos sobre ellos. Se molestó. Nadie debía molestarse por un simple diálogo; sin embargo recordó a Inuyasha y decidió alejarse de ese lugar. Terminó de conversar con Sesshomaru, justo cuando Inuyasha pasaba por la puerta. Se maldijo internamente, pues él tomaría eso como una aceptación a su proposición. Notó su mirada fija en ella y una sonrisa maliciosa que se iba asomando pos sus labios; eso le hizo sentir terror.

Kagome decidió no volver a hablar con nadie, hasta que acabaron las clases y se dispuso a regresar a su casa. En un momento dado, se armó de coraje y decidió ir al jardín trasero, pues sabía que allí estaría Inuyasha. Necesitaba aclararle que no había aceptado nada de él, y que su trato no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Fue con cuidado y cautela, evitando encontrarse con alguien que la conociera. Cuando llegó a ese lugar, lo vio sentado bajo un árbol, solo. Le dio la impresión de que se sentiría mejor si él hubiera estado acompañado de sus amigos, o tal solo de su amigo Miroku, pero aun así se le acercó y le habló seriamente.

\- Taisho, tengo que hablar contigo – Dijo Kagome – No creas que el verme hoy sentada con él significa algo – Expresó tranquilamente – Solo estaba preguntando acerca de lo que se hizo ayer o si han dejado alguna clase de trabajo – Comentó algo más nerviosa, pues notó que la mirada de él había cambiado y veía en ella malicia, mucha malicia.

Inuyasha la miró impasible, pero después soltó una pequeña risa que hizo asustar demasiado a Kagome. Se levantó del pasto y se le acercó a ella, la rodeó y como si fuera una entidad diabólica (Como lo sintió ella), le expresó.

\- Querida, si no te hubiera interesado, no hubieras sentido la necesidad de acercarte a mí a explicarme nada – Dijo de manera susurrante en su oído, cosa que a Kagome estremeció – Pero para que veas que soy bueno y este al ser tu primer acercamiento a él, te daré esto – Dijo y le entregó varios billetes.

Kagome no podía salir de su trance. ¿Darle casi una media paga en cualquier trabajo promedio solo por acercársele a hablar a su compañero? ¿Qué le había hecho él?. Ella se estremeció. Sabía que había llegado con sus ideas bien puestas, sin embargo sus manos comenzaron a sudarle al ver ese dinero, el que les haría falta, mucha falta. Trató de evitar pensar y dudar; lo consiguió y con su otra mano le dio una bofetada tremenda a Inuyasha y le tiró el dinero encima.

\- ¡Maldición! – Expresó ella furibunda – ¡No quiero este dinero! Es mucho para mí, yo nunca haría eso, no es algo que se me dé bien ¿Entiendes? – Expresó colérica, mientras lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa y lo bajaba a su altura – Nunca podría buscar enamorar a otra persona, pues no se me da bien estar buscando técnicas para engatusar a alguien, y menos por dinero – Finalizó dispuesta a irse. Más la mano del otro agarrando su muñeca la hizo llevar su furia a niveles insospechados.

\- Necesitas el dinero – Dijo él de manera tajante - ¿Acaso tu madre no está enferma? – Dijo fingiendo serenidad, pero se le podía notar un deje de burla; luego bajó el tono de su voz, mientras la soltaba y recogía el dinero - Tómalo como un regalo y si necesitas más, aquí estoy dispuesto a darte lo que necesitas, si aceptas mi trato – Dijo mientras se iba.

\- ¿Por qué yo? – Preguntó Kagome con temor - ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que ser yo?, no gusto de él de ninguna manera, ni él ni nadie de este lugar; no quiero verme involucrada con ningún compañero "con dinero"; además, ¿es que lo odias tanto para buscar a alguien que haga esa clase de cosas? – Preguntó con voz rendida.

\- Veo que tú eres la única que puede hacerlo, y lastimarlo severamente – Dijo tranquilo – Antes logré hacerlo con una chica más simple, y él cayó, pero ella era muy dulce, y no lo dañó lo suficiente – expresó calmadamente – Ahora quiero que lo hagas trizas, que sufra, y no dejes nada de él – Culminó de espaldas a ella y le dijo – aunque si no quieres hacerlo, dímelo y buscaré a otra persona que lo haga, recuerda que nadie es indispensable querida – Dijo rotundamente y se fue caminando lentamente.

\- Lo pensaré – gritó Kagome sin poder creerlo ella misma, pues no había pensado su respuesta – Lo pensaré, Inuyasha – Concluyó, llamándolo por su nombre, a manera de que estaban en más "confianza", Sin embargo esperó que se fuera por completo. Ahí se desplomó al suelo y comenzó a llorar suavemente, pues había tomado una decisión. Si hasta ese imbécil notaba que ella necesitaba el dinero, pues para ella era necesario en esos momentos; lo haría, aceptaría su trato. Él sabía que para ella conseguir dinero rápido y bastante, se le haría difícil, más aun siendo estudiante universitaria y solo le pagarían algo mínimo. Era por eso que ese Taisho, la estaba retando tácitamente.

Estaba completamente convencida que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal; pero a pesar de su código moral, lo que haría, y además con ello rompería sus propios esquemas trazados sobre sí misma, todo por el dinero que necesitaba con tanta urgencia. No era por ella, si no por su familia, para tenerla completa y sus hermanos no sufrieran por no tener a su madre, todo a falta de dinero. Enamoraría a Sesshomaru, lo haría pedazos si era necesario para conseguir su propósito. Pero como siempre, las cosas eran más fáciles cuando se piensan, y para ella llevarlo a cabo sería lo difícil y eso era lo que la hacía llorar. Pero cuando se proponía algo lo cumplía, y si era enamorarlo lo que ella debía hacer, lo haría mejor que cualquiera, aunque le costara lágrimas; se lastimarse a sí misma o a alguien más.

* * *

¿Reviews?

Espero que les esté gustando mi historia. Soy nueva en esto así que me gustarían consejos para poder mejorar. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO III**

Esos días los había pasado fatal. Sabía que no estaba haciendo nada malo aún, pero aun así ya se sentía como un ser totalmente despreciable. Notaba que en sus clases, que llevaba casi con las dos personas que menos quería ver, había una que parecía estar rodeada de cierta tensión, Inuyasha; y cada vez era más antinatural.

Ella sabía que había aceptado su trato, más sin embargo no deseaba hacer nada, aun cuando su convencimiento personal le decía que podía y debía hacerlo para lograr sus objetivos, pero su pequeña voz interior le negaba hacer todo. Una que otra vez conversó con Sesshomaru, sin embargo no se atrevía a hacer movimiento alguno, ya que apenas pensaba en algo, le hacía sentir con más fuerza la mirada disimulada de Inuyasha y eso, la hacía querer desaparecer.

Las cosas en su casa iban bien, tanto que había logrado pagar una parte de los chequeos médicos que su madre requería así como algunos exámenes necesarios. Su madre no le dijo nada, pues pensaba que era parte de sus ahorros, y que pese a haber peleado bastante, había aceptado que su hija pagara los gastos médicos por el momento, pensando que su origen eran esos. En esos momentos se sentía una muy mala persona.

Aquel día estaba horriblemente aburrido, así que en la hora de cambio de clases, tenía una pequeña abertura de treinta minutos. Así que por ello decidió salir a caminar por el jardín de la universidad. ¿Cómo podría actuarse enamorada de alguien? ¿Cómo fingirse enamorada si nunca lo había estado realmente? Esas eran sus dos interrogantes, que sin duda, encerraban parte de su problema, además de su integridad moral que estaba siendo sacudida por completo. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que sin darse cuenta, llegó al jardín trasero e inconscientemente, comenzó a buscar al origen de sus dudas, el idiota de Inuyasha.

Para el momento en que notó dónde estaba y qué hacía, decidió que debía irse de inmediato, pues el encontrarse con esa persona sería un infierno totalmente desagradable, y no estaba dispuesta a pasar por él.

Justo cuando se dio la vuelta, lo vio; Inuyasha venía hacia ella. Pensó en huir, pero se dio cuenta que él la miraba fijamente, así que la idea quedaba descartada; además, notaba que su amigo, el que le había caído bien, no venía con él. Inuyasha se acercó tranquilamente, totalmente resuelto y con un gesto y voz totalmente irónicos le expresó:

\- Mira que encontrarte aquí, hasta que por fin das la cara, querida – Le dijo con una voz sumamente prepotente, después de una pausa continuó - ¿Vas a seguir jugando a que no tenemos un trato? ¿Vas a hacer lo que te digo o no?; si decides que no, pues **_devuélveme lo que ya te he entregado_** **.**

Kagome se le quedó mirando con un gran nudo en la garganta.

 **INUYASHA POV**

Estaba bastante alegre ese día. Sé perfectamente que soy una persona bastante fría, molesta, cruel y muy prepotente. Es algo bastante natural en mí, y así siempre he logrado que he deseado. Actualmente mi meta era hacerle la vida imposible a Kagome para que hiciera lo que le he solicitado.

Sé que con ella he sido un bastardo, lo admito. Aproveché su problema para adueñarme de su voluntad y obligarla a hacer algo sin que yo tenga que ensuciarme las manos, al menos no del todo. ¿Por qué odio a Sesshomaru? Pues mi respuesta es muy simple, conmigo fue un maldito bastardo. Ahora todos lo ven con una cara tranquila, casi serena; pero en la época de antaño en la que solíamos ser algo parecido a "amigos", él me hizo una jugada que nunca esperé, y me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Siempre he sido posesivo con lo que es mío, pero él se metió con una de las cosas que amaba, y posteriormente lo hice pagar y siempre quiero hacerle una mala pasada pese a que no era mi naturaleza ser así.

Cuando recuerdo la clase de joven que solía ser, pienso que he sido demasiado estúpido e ingenuo, pese a ser muy pero muy indiferente con el resto. Solía ver y analizar a las personas, pero no buscándoles lo malo; simplemente trataba siempre de encontrar lo bueno. Al menos puedo agradecer que ahora sé exactamente cómo tratar a cada persona y hacerla útil para lograr mis objetivos, eso es muy satisfactorio.

En estos días sentía una necesidad imperiosa de hacer salir al bastardo de esa quietud y tranquilidad que tiene. Me enferma verlo tranquilamente cómo si todos a su alrededor no valieran nada, como si fuera alguna clase de persona de gran poder; cuando simplemente es una basura con ropas caras. Sé que mi odio es grande, pero si las demás personas supieran lo que yo sé de él; dejarían de prestarle atención y notarían cómo realmente es, algo repugnante.

Hace algún tiempo, fue algo interesante notar cómo una persona, en quien no había reparado demasiado; chocó conmigo. Me gustó ver sus ojos fieros al ver en la manera en que la había tratado. Admito que soy todo un conquistador con las mujeres, pero cuando encuentro a una como aquella, pongo mi capa más fría; y soy demasiado canalla, mi actual naturaleza. Este razonamiento me hace sonreír con autosuficiencia. Recordar aquello hace que tenga sentimientos encontrados.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _\- Oye idiota, ¿Has visto lo que has hecho? – Le pregunté totalmente molesto, me incomodaba demasiado saber que había chicas idiotas que querían acercarse a mí, incluso cuando fuera de esta manera, así que quise ser demasiado prepotente y por demás chocante– ¿No sabes acaso quién soy? – Dijo aparentando estar demasiado molesto._

 _Cuando fijé mi vista en ella, noté que era una de mis compañera, "perfecto" pensé; ahora ella esparciría el rumor que soy un maldito imbécil que sólo lastima y hiere a los demás. Ella se quedó mirándome, y de un momento a otro me miró de manera seria, pero seguía calmada, sin moverse. Me molesté más incluso le dediqué la mirada más frívola y arrogante posible para mí. Pero aun estando tirada en el suelo, no mostraba signo de rendirse en nuestra reciente lucha de miradas. Así que en un arranque del que me arrepentí después (pero que nunca confesaría) la cogí de un brazo y la levanté con mucha fuerza, además no la solté pues estaba por demás fúrico al notar que ella no me tenía ni un ápice de temor. Cuando iba a gritarle; se aparece el idiota de Miroku a meterse en donde no lo llaman._

 _\- Inuyasha, déjala en paz – Dijo Miroku en modo de advertencia– Ella iba apurada, ¿acaso no ves que estamos llegando con las justas a clase? – Dijo él como voz de la razón. Me molestaba esa manía suya de hacerse el interesante y protector con los demás; sé que la estoy tratando por demás de lo peor; pero ella misma se lo buscó, así que por ello no dudé en responderle así._

 _\- No me interesa, Miroku – Dije sin soltarla, ni suavizando el agarre que tenía sobre ella – al venir a velocidad, debería darse cuenta si hay alguien en su camino y lo golpea, además hay mayor preocupación si es a mí – dije de manera por demás arrogante y lanzándole una mirada mortal._

 _Noté que ella comenzó a mutar de mirada, parecía que iba A SALTAR ENCIMA DE MÍ A MATARME, así que con esa clase de cólera se soltó de mi agarre sin la menor delicadeza, aun cuando podría quedar su piel marcada. Me sorprendió, pues pensaba que las mujeres eran por demás delicadas y superficiales. Noté que su mirada me quería destrozar; pero después por unos instantes, me gritó sin poder aguantar, aun sabiendo de mi reputación cuando alguien no me caía nada bien._

 _\- No te creas que eres el centro del mundo, imbécil – Dijo ella con cinismo – Solo eres un estúpido nadando en dinero: que además no es tuyo, sino de tus padres.- Esas palabras me chocaron demasiado; pero ella siguió con su discurso -No te creas que te tengo alguna clase de miedo, como todo el mundo – dijo esta vez mirándome fijamente con ira– Tú no eres más que una persona que piensa que por el hecho de que tus padres tengan dinero, puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, pues te digo que no puedes – dijo y se fue._

 **FIN DELFLASH BACK**

Este encuentro marcó el inicio de todo, según yo. Me encontraba pensando cuál sería mi manera de torturarla, hasta que la iluminación llegó. Noté en ese encuentro que ella tenía un orgullo grande, así que decidió que ella sería mi pieza de ajedrez para con Sesshomaru. Sé que al tener ese gran orgullo sería difícil dominarla, pero cuando noté que a ella le faltaba lo que a mí me sobra, mi macabro plan se tejió en mi cabeza.

La siguiente vez que me la encontré fue algo bastante agradable para mí. La encontré en una de las canchas de la universidad; y sin reparar en nada lo primero que pensé es que su actitud arrogante sería perfecta para acercarse y hacer morir de dolor a Sesshomaru. Sé que antes casi lo había logrado, pero la chica no fue lo suficientemente buena y no logró hacerle el daño esperado, pues se enamoró perdidamente de él y lo demás es historia vieja. La culpa pudo con ella, sé que se fue a un lugar lejano, y con un poco de tiempo él se repuso del impacto emocional.

Actualmente Kagome, cómo se llama ella, me había hecho perder la concentración. Era bonita, de cuerpo muy bien proporcionado y con una mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera. Sé que no debería meterme a un campo minado, como imagino que es esa persona; pero la suerte mía fue ver que después de investigarla y mandarla seguir ya que averigüé que su madre estaba enferma. Sabía que había ido varias veces al médico y le pidieron exámenes para descartar enfermedades; entonces me le acerqué y le ofrecí dinero, a cambio de enamorar y destruir a Sesshomaru. Ella mi miró indignada, pero fui consciente que escuchó cada palabra, pues sé que hay un interés de por medio. Esperé pacientemente los meses de descanso de la universidad y en verdad fue un suplicio.

Cuando comenzaron las clases, la intimidé un día y ella se atrevió a abofetearme. !A mí! el canon de belleza, y uno de los más inteligentes. La odié más que nunca, pero a la vez se me hizo más interesante. Los días pasaron y hubo uno en el que no vino a clases; y me sorprendió. Cuando averigüé ese mismo día qué sucedía con ella; me llevé la sorpresa de que su madre tenía cáncer. Fue un golpe, pero lo tomaría a mi favor; pues nadie me retaba de esa manera y ganaba. Además esa era mi carta de triunfo sobre ella.

Al día siguiente me levanté algo tarde, pero animado, pues la vería; y la haría suplicar que siga mi propuesta al pie de la letra. Saqué copias de lo que se había trabajado el día anterior, para dárselas y que pudiera ponerse al día. Sin embargo, cuando llegué al aula, lo que encontré me dejó sin palabras, ella al costado de Sesshomaru "conversando" animadamente. Todos estaban igual de sorprendidos, pero yo solo miraba maquinando en mi cabeza mi siguiente paso. Cuando ella me notó supe que estaba nerviosa. No dejé de mirarla todo el rato, molesto con ella sin saber el porqué.

Cuando terminó esa clase fui al patio posterior, pues era mi lugar favorito, por la calma que emanaba. Me relajé, y solo me dediqué a escuchar todos los sonidos, y cuando la noté, supe que saldría algo satisfactorio. Desde la otra vez ahí he estado maquinando todo, y en esa ocasión le reafirmé mi petición de darle dinero; y esa vez lo aceptó. Me sentí mal habiéndola obligado a recibir el dinero; pero logré hacerla aceptarlo, así mi plan ya comenzó a estar en marcha.

Noté que ella me vio, y estaba a punto de irse, así que me acerqué a ella. Nadie se alejaba de mí. Las mujeres me adoraban, y aunque con ella había sido muy, pero muy malo; algo bueno estaba haciendo por ella ¿verdad? Ella dio una pequeña mirada hacia atrás, así que puse mi peor cara y ella frenó en seco. Me alegré de no tener a Miroku rondando, pues se metería en medio. Así que decidí acercarme y le dije de manera bastante fría y con mucha pero mucha ironía:

\- Mira que encontrarte aquí, hasta que por fin das la cara, querida – Le dijo con una voz sumamente prepotente, después de una pausa continué - ¿Vas a seguir jugando a que no tenemos un trato? ¿Vas a hacer lo que te digo o no?; si decides que no, pues **_devuélveme lo que ya te he entregado_** **.**

Ella me miró como si hubiera visto a un asesino en serie, o un ladrón o cualquier cosa, menos un ser humano. Eso me dolió. ¿Acaso no entendía que buscaba hacerle un bien? Sólo que el precio era algo alto. Ella se quedó mirándome y noté unas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos. Maldición. ¿Tan fácil era de romper? Armándome de valor me acerqué a ella, y como si fuera el demonio mismo comencé a rodearla, y a hablarle.

\- ¿Acaso no ves que te estoy ayudando? Quiero proporcionarte dinero, sólo si sigues mis deseos, Kagome – Le expresé con voz más suave, cosa que ni yo mismo me creería – Sólo haces lo que te pido y yo te doy lo que necesites, ambos ganamos ¿no? – Allí noté su mirada. Esa mirada de llanto, cambió a una fiera, la que me encantaba en ella.

\- No te creas tanto idiota – Expresó con demasiada ira – No sé cómo acercarme a él, sin que tú estés mirando a cada momento – Confesó ella – Siento como si me estuvieras vigilando en cada movimiento que hago, y sé que me estás chantajeando por el dinero que sabes no te puedo devolver; pedazo de imbécil – y se lanzó encima de mí a golpearme.

El primer golpe fue el más fuerte y doloroso, ya que golpeó mi mejilla izquierda con mucha fuerza. Los que siguieron a ese, fueron más débiles y ella seguía diciendo "imbécil" una y otra vez. La dejé estar, ya que de alguna manera sentí que me agradaba su contacto. Un momento ¿agradar? Al momento que noté ese pensamiento, la saqué de encima de mí y sólo le dije mirando hacia otro lado. "Yo me encargaré de todo" y la dejé allí, ya más calmada.

Por eso estoy aquí. Había estado conversando con el profesor de la siguiente clase de este día. Quería darle a Kagome una "gran sorpresa", ya que le había solicitado al docente que se hicieran trabajos grupales, pues prácticamente acostumbrábamos a hacer todo por cuenta personal en todos los cursos. Yo estaría feliz, pues la haría quedar con él para que hagan ese trabajo, juntos y que ella siga con el plan. Sólo tendría que esperar. Lo que me hará más feliz, será ver el rostro desencajado de ambos al notar la disposición siguiente. Sobre todo la de él, pues lo que más detestaba, era trabajar con alguien más, esta de alguna manera sería una pequeña venganza contra ella. Por ello ahora me siento más relajado y a la expectativa.

* * *

Espero les esté gustando. A a partir de ahora se van a ver las distintas facetas de cada uno, y cómo van reaccionando, !Con las situaciones siguientes!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP IV**

\- ¡Ya llegué! – Gritó Kagome al entrar en su hogar. Ese día se sentía demasiado cansada, tanto física, como emocionalmente. Este día había estado demasiado malo; por no decir que fuera el peor de su vida. Inuyasha había tenido que ver. Nada la hacía sentir peor, que el hecho que él esté haciéndole recordar y reclamándole que ya le había dado dinero y tenía que cumplir con sus órdenes ¡Es que ya lo sabía bien! Odiaba a ese idiota con todas sus fuerzas. Trató de olvidarse de todo ese asunto por un buen ratoy dar calma a su familia; así que, al momento de ingresar a casa dio un gran suspiro, y se dirigió a la sala; desde donde provenían varios gritos de júbilo.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Exclamó divertida. Vio a tres niños en lugar de dos. Era raro ver que sus hermanos trajeran alguna amistad a casa, y en esta ocasión lo habían hecho. Un niño bien simpático; que al escucharla, se volteó hacia ella completamente avergonzado.

\- Hola señorita – Saludó cortésmente el adolescente. Cuando ella lo miró bien, notó que este chico, probablemente era de una familia de dinero. Una ropa bastante linda, y también era seguro un par de años menor que sus hermanos.

\- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – Inquirió hacia ellos, y los tres se pusieron completamente nerviosos. Sin embargo notó que el niño se encogía sobre sí mismo, y comenzaba a querer llorar. Inmediatamente Kagome lo notó, y en dos pasos se ubicó frente a él y lo abrazó. – Todo estará bien ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo sonriéndole.

\- Quisieron robarme algo de dinero – Menciono el niño con la voz muy bajita. Después de un profundo suspiro continuó – Me puse a correr muy asustado, así que de un momento a otro me perdí y ya no sabía dónde me encontraba – Concluyó.

\- Nosotros lo encontramos de casualidad cuando veníamos hacia acá – Mencionó Souta.

– Así que decidimos traerlo y ponerlo a salvo – Terminó Shippo.

\- Oh ya veo – Mencionó tranquila Kagome – ¿Ya contactaste con tu familia? – preguntó con preocupación y él solo asintió. Después de observar la casa unos instantes; preguntó por quién hacía falta - ¿Y mamá? –con preocupación muy bien disimulada con curiosidad.

– Se fue al mercado hace bastante rato a comprar para invitarle a Kohaku - mencionó Souta. Más luego de pensar unos segundos dijo – Pero ya debió haber vuelto – Exclamó algo asustado.

Kagome sintió pánico, así que decidió ir a ver si le había pasado algo, por ello les dijo a los tres niños – Quédense aquí tranquilos, que ya vuelvo – Su mente estaba en otro lugar sopesando las opciones del porqué su madre no volvía, así que cuando abrió la puerta de manera veloz, chocó de manera muy fuerte con otra persona que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de su casa, de tal manera que ambos cayeron al suelo. Adolorida, quiso pensar que era su madre, pero al notar ropas caras y también un rostro juvenil, se maldijo. "Debe venir por el niño" concluyó. El rostro de la otra persona la miraba serio, casi impasible, pero de repente le dijo de manera bastante agradable.

\- ¿Podrías retirarte de encima mío? Es que no me gusta estar tirada en el suelo, querida – Le dijo la joven frente a ella. Kagome se avergonzó. Por un segundo, pensó que ella sería así, tal y como era Inuyasha, pero no todos los que tienen dinero son de esa manera ¿verdad? Recordó a su madre, pero tendría que atender primero a la joven.

\- Lo siento – murmuró con voz baja – No quise chocar contigo de esta manera, pero iba con demasiada prisa - En ese instante se abrió la puerta de su casa y salieron los tres niños, al haber notado el ruido de afuera.

\- ¡Hermana! – Escuchó decir al niño, y ahí confirmó su teoría.

\- Bueno Kohaku, creo que ya es hora de irnos. Has importunado mucho a estas personas. Ya otro día podrás volver a conversar y jugar con ellos ¿Verdad? – Le dijo a Kagome con una gran sonrisa.

Justo cuando Kagome iba a contestar algo irónico a manera de broma, escuchó cómo uno de sus vecinos llegaba y gritaba.

\- Kagome, ¡kagome! – Gritó un vecino a viva voz – Tu mamá se ha desmayado en el mercado y no reacciona, entre los vecinos la llevamos al hospital Shikon; ¡Debes ir allá! Dijo asustado.

Kagome no sabía qué hacer, pero la voz de la joven fue la que le hizo sentirse aliviada "Ve con tu madre, ella te necesita, yo me quedaré con los chicos. No nos conoceremos, pero cuando hay problemas siempre es buena una ayuda". Cuando escuchó esto, miró a la joven, le dio un pequeño asentimiento y se fue.

Fue todo un caos ir al hospital donde se encontraba su madre, pues tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y estaba muy pero muy nerviosa. Llegó allá con mucho miedo, pero cuando vio a su madre recostada, descansando tranquilamente. Se sintió mejor.

\- La paciente ha estado deshidratada – Señaló el médico – Aparte de eso, ha estado sobrecargando mucho estrés y es natural que su cuerpo colapsara – mencionó él para concluir.

Kagome asintió, y evitó decirle la enfermedad de su madre, pues seguramente pediría más exámenes además de los que ya se le estaban practicando, y eso requeriría mayor gasto de dinero. Sabía además que en ese momento no tenía más, ya que el dinero que le había dado Inuyasha estaba acabándose. Suspiró. Las cosas no podrían ponerse más difíciles ahora ¿O sí?

 **Inuyasha Pov**

Había estado muy feliz ese día. Logró crear una gran idea al profesor, y sólo faltaba que se concretara, pese a que él deseaba que se hiciera ese mismo día, pero no todo era perfecto ¿Verdad? Esperaría que llegara la semana entrante y mandaran ese trabajo sugerido, que haría a Kagome arrancar y cumplir su parte del trato. Sé que estoy molestándola demasiado y que ella tenía muchos problemas encima, pero no me importa en lo más mínimo. Ella era sólo un juguete, y cuando me canse de ella, después de haberla hecho sufrir, la desecharía. Simple como eso. En medio de mis cavilaciones, sentí el sonido del celular, y vio que era Miroku; así que contestó.

\- Inuyasha, ¡Qué bueno que contestas!; es un milagro que me contestes apenas escuchas el celular querido amigo – Terminó él con su tono de voz "Meloso". Soltó un pequeño gruñido. Su único fallo. Miroku era su única excepción a la regla, pues era su "amigo". Era el único que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, además de ser el único al que dejaba husmear en su vida y darle hasta consejos. Sabía que en base a sus normas no debía permitir que se le acercara, pero después de haberle hecho pasar unas cuántas, le permitió seguir cerca de él; y le gustaba pensar que era solo para sacarle algún provecho, sino no tendría su conciencia tranquila.

\- ¡Keh!, estaba distraído, de no ser así ni siquiera te habría contestado pedazo de imbécil – exclamó burlón – además tú sólo llamas cuando no estás con tus amiguitas, así que ¿quién se olvida de quién? – Indicó con ironía.

\- Querido amigo, a las mujeres hay que tratarlas como valiosos seres – expresó con un falso tono – además de dedicarles tiempo, y no voy a estar aguantando tu mal humor mientras estoy con alguna ¿no? – Terminó él.

Inuyasha sonrió, ese tonto jamás cambiaría. Sólo lo dejó estar cerca de él, por el hecho que este sabía conquistar a las chicas, y aprendió a hacerlo de él; y no se avergonzaba de ello.

\- ya me estás hartando – Exclamó algo molesto - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Le espetó.

\- No me aguantas ni un poco, qué mal amigo – expresó con drama – además que te llamo para saber de ti, pues no te he visto en la universidad estos días; y piensas que sólo es para pedirte algo, qué malo eres – Inuyasha se molestó y lanzó un pequeño gruñido de advertencia que su querido "amigo" captó de inmediato – Está bien, está bien. Necesito que me traigas unos papeles que olvidé en mi casa; y los necesito, de eso depende una nota importante del curso que estoy llevando. Se encuentran en la mesita de centro de mi sala – terminó.

Inuyasha se mentalizó y comenzó a contar. 1, 2, 3, 4…

No pudo más.

\- ¿Eres idiota o qué?, cómo vas a olvidarte documentos importantes, y encima llamarme a mí para llevártelos ¡el colmo! – Señaló con enfado. Después de unos segundos continuó – pero bueno, ¿a dónde quieres que te los lleve? – expresó con derrota.

\- Al hospital Shikon no Tama – Expresó con miedo – Es algo urgente, ¡No me falles! – Y CORTÓ la llamada.

Inuyasha se exasperó. De nada servía que su carácter hubiera cambiado en el transcurso de los años, pues ese idiota seguía tratándolo como se le viniera en gana. Renegaba cada vez que éste le pedía algo, pero no había manera de contradecirle, ya que a pesar de todo llevaban una amistad muy estrecha. Además ese idiota era un "genio", pues saca excelentes calificaciones y sin duda sería un gran médico. Pienso que él realmente hubiera sido mejor, un psicólogo; pues se le daba bien tratar con los otros. Pero él de psicólogo, sería mi karma. Suspiré y me encaminé a la casa de mi "querido amigo".

Al llegar, abrí puerta de la casa, y como siempre no había nadie allí. ME dirigió a la mesa y cogí los papeles. Observé a mi alrededor y rodé los ojos. ¿Era acaso natural ver pósteres de las conejitas de Play Boy en una sala? Solo a Miroku podría ocurrírsele algo así, y era peor que sus "víctimas" de una noche no se quejaran de ello. Sin más preámbulo me encaminé, y le mandé un mensaje al celular de mi amigo para saber dónde está ese idiota. "Emergencias" me respondió él. Después de haberle dado el encargo, me dirigí hacia la salida del hospital, pues esta le traían malos, muy malos recuerdos.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, noté una cabellera azabache entre los asientos. Un segundo dejé que mi mirada posara allí y la reconocí. ¿Kagome? ¿Acaso su madre habría caído mal? No podía ser cierto, pues cuando me dieron esos resultados, ella estaba con un cáncer en etapa inicial. Sin pensar siquiera me acerqué a ella, y un instinto de protección afloró. Detuve el andar unos instantes por miedo a su descubrimiento. ¿Protección hacia ella? Si ella parecía cuidarse muy bien sola. Di media vuelta con fuerza para marcharme, y no me percató que había alguien allí, y para colmo choqué fuertemente con la otra persona, a la que terminé tumbando. Genial. Pensé irónicamente. Después de levantarla y disculparme, me dirigí a la salida, más una mano sostuvo mu muñeca. Gruñí por lo bajo.

\- Inuyasha, necesito tu ayuda – Escuché de la voz de atrás. Sin duda era de ella. Me molestó, más no intenté alejar su mano de la mía, pues su tacto se sentía suave – Mi madre, acaba de caer aquí por estar mal, y el dinero en mi casa está evaporándose. Sé que no he cumplido el acuerdo, ni he seguido tus normas, pero juro que necesito algo más en este momento – Expresó ella con una voz quebrada, al parecer a punto de llorar.

Pov normal

Inuyasha suspiró. Esas cosas solo le pasaban a él. Estaba teniendo emociones fuertes por culpa de ella en ese momento, recordando cosas del pasado; y sin duda se sentía vulnerable. Sin embargo en un arranque de "cólera" se soltó de ella.

\- He sido muy paciente contigo, querida – Expresó con toda la ironía que pudiera cargar en su voz – Pero no me pidas más dinero, no seas tan arrogante. Yo no te daría más y lo sabes; además lo de tu madre no es mi problema, es el tuyo y de nadie más – con eso se alejó y la dejó llorando de manera suave, pero desconsolada.

Salió y se acercó a su auto. Una vez dentro y dispuesto a arrancar los remordimientos acudieron a su cabeza. ¿De verdad la dejaría así? ¿Sería tan desgraciado de no prestarle una ayuda? Pues, sí. Debía hacerlo. No era su problema. Para nada suyo. El hecho que su propia madre falleciera en un hospital no contaba. Pero él podría sacar más ventaja de ella si lo hacía ¿no? Suspiró.

Salió del auto, y se dirigió a la caja de pago de Emergencia y pagó todos los gastos médicos de la señora, y si había algo más; indicó que lo pasaran a su cuenta. No haría nada más. Él era un desgraciado, y la acción de ese momento era sólo porque quería aprovechar más de ella, y nadie más vería esto. No había nada más allí que sus deseos de hacerla humillarse delante de él y por esto, le haría la vida cuadritos. Con esa falsa convicción (pues muchas dudas se metían en su mente), se encaminó a su auto y se fue.

Muchas gracias por sus Rewiews!

Disculpen la tardanza, sé que debí actualizar antes, pero las obligaciones no me dejaron tiempo; así que hoy vengo con este nuevo capítulo que espero, les guste.

Saludos y nos vemos en la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

**KAGOME POV**

El día de hoy era muy extraño. No sabía qué pensar, sentir, decir o algo parecido. Había pasado casi una semana desde el incidente del hospital, en que ese desgraciado me había hecho suplicarle, y ni aún así me ayudó. En ese momento lo odié a él, a su familia y sobre todo a su dinero. Ese día dejé a mi madre internada, pues aún no se levantaba y volví a casa con mis hermanos. Pues la preocupación fue tanta, que los había olvidado por completo. En casa los encontré jugando, con su nuevo amigo y siendo cuidados por la hermana de él. En un momento decidí acerarme a ella y agradecerle, y al rato se fueron. Después de esto, mis hermanos se me acercaron, y me abordaron con varias preguntas.

\- ¿Cómo está mamá? – me preguntó Souta.

-¿Qué dijeron los médicos hermana? ¿Cómo está? ¿Se va a morir? – Preguntó desesperado Shippo.

Tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, por no reventar en cólera y llanto por sus preguntas, y con mis sentimientos contradictorios; me tomé un respiro y les hablé finalmente.

\- Mamá está bien, solamente se estaba alimentando mal y se descompuso – Les dije con voz tranquilizadora – Ella estará por aquí mañana, ya la verán, pero por ahora a dormir y a prepararse para ir a la escuela – Terminé de decir.

Al día siguiente, no fui a la universidad, pese a que mis hermanos me dijeron que vaya; además me amenazaron con que le iban a decir a mamá que no había asistido. Sonreí con pesar. ¿Cómo podría asistir, sabiendo que mamá estaba en el hospital y yo debía velar por mis hermanos? Nunca podría ir a estudiar así. Después de dejarlos en la escuela, fui directamente al hospital con el dinero que tenía, y rogaba a Dios que con esto me alcanzara. Fui a ver a mamá, y mi sorpresa fue verla despierta, y además más que feliz, se veía radiante.

Busqué que la preocupación no se notara en mis ojos cuando me acerqué a caja a pagar, y por más que mamá me dijera que ella se encargaría de eso, le dije que yo tenía lo suficiente y que si me faltaba, recién le pediría a ella. Ahí se calmó. Me acerqué con miedo a caja, y cuando pregunté el costo por su estadía allí, me dijeron que todo estaba cancelado y ella podía salir, me quedé estupefacta. ¿Salir así como así? Si ni siquiera yo había pagado su deuda. Nadie podría haberlo hecho ¿o sí?

Después de pensar un rato, me di cuenta que debió ser obra de Inuyasha ¿Quién más podría haberlo hecho? ¿Quién más podría pagar esta deuda? Sé que me estaba convirtiendo en una vendida, pero creo que a partir de ahora me esforzaría en lograr el objetivo de él. Después de esto, me fui a casa con mi madre, preparé el almuerzo pese a sus protestas y la mandé a descansar. A partir de ese día evité a Inuyasha a toda costa, y sólo lo veía en el aula. Además noté que él no me vigilaba como antes, así que deduje que estaba esperando algo de mi parte y lo cumpliría.

Otra de las cosas, es que no me había vuelto a acercar a Sesshomaru en un buen tiempo, principalmente por el hecho que no había organizado bien mis ideas y no sabía cómo "atacarlo". Decidí que mi primer paso sería convertirme en su amiga, pero no una ficticia, sino en una real; para no sentirme incómoda ni falsa con él, así que trataba de mentalizarme en que quería ser amiga de él.

Llegó un día en que el profesor más "problemático" había tenido la idea de juntarnos en parejas. Resoplé con molestia. Esta era una de las cosas que no me gustaban. En la universidad nosotros siempre habíamos trabajado de manera individual, de tal manera que odiaría que me pusieran con alguien que sepa menos, retrase mi trabajo y con ello, mi tiempo. Por otro lado temía quedar con Inuyasha. La sorpresa fue mía al notar que quedé como compañera con Sesshomaru, pese a que con el resto, el profesor había sido equilibrado y había puesto a personas que sabían con otras que no tanto.

Allí noté que este profesor quería ver qué clase de trabajo harían sus mejores alumnos, y sonreí por ello; por el hecho que al fin podría acercarme a Sesshomaru sin ninguna excusa de por medio, sino por "obligación". Al terminar la clase me acerqué a él, le toqué el hombro pasándole la voz, y le hablé.

\- Disculpa, debemos reunirnos para discutir sobre este proyecto, quiero saber cuándo puedes para decidir el tema y hacer el trabajo – Le dije de manera seria. Lo que me asustó, fue que él parecía molesto; es más, incluso parecía estar furioso conmigo y eso era algo muy extraño.

\- El trabajo lo haré yo solo, no te preocupes por ello – Me espetó seriamente – Sólo me das tu nombre completo, te incluyo en él y después te paso tu parte para la exposición, terminó diciéndome.

La ira se apoderó en ese momento de mí. ¿Él me creía idiota acaso? Era la segunda mejor de la carrera, sólo por debajo de él, y pese a que antes habíamos hablado bien, ahora me trataba así ¿sin más? Me quedé petrificada, pero cuando lo vi saliendo, me apuré en agarrar mis cosas e ir tras de él. Esto no se quedaba así. Lo seguí por la Universidad, y vi que él estaba llegando a la zona de parking, donde seguramente estaría su auto. Aceleré el paso para alcanzarlo, y así de paso encontrar algo de intimidad para decirle cuatro verdades a la cara.

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar, él volteó a mirarme y me dijo sin más.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Dijo mirándome serio, con una voz sin sentimiento ni matices – Te estoy dando la oportunidad de tener un trabajo libre de responsabilidades, y lo único que harías sería exponer ¿No te parece eso perfecto? – Y eso terminó de quitarme lo poco de control que tenía y le dije lo que había retenido todo el rato.

\- No creas que eres el único que puede hacer bien las cosas. El hecho que seas el primero, no te hace ser superior a mí y considerarme incapaz de realizar un trabajo así. ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres? – Le dije sin poder detener que saliera una mala palabra – Yo solo veo a un niño rico que cree que los demás son inferiores, ¿no es así?; pues te friegas y haces el trabajo conmigo, ya que yo también quiero colaborar – Dije ocultando mi desesperación, ya que si él se negaba, perdería mi manera de acercarme a él. Él se quedó impasible mirándome, y supe que él de verdad no iba a trabajar conmigo y noté que me venían las lágrimas a los ojos. Al sentir esto, me volteé para que no pudiera observarme, y quise marcharme de allí, más su voz me detuvo con las palabras que pronunció a continuación.

\- Dime, ¿Inuyasha se te acercó y te ofreció dinero? – Dijo serio, pero pude detectar algo más en su voz que no supe identificar.

Eso me hizo sentir peor, y quise llorar más, pero simplemente busqué la cólera, me volteé y lo abofeteé. Era una hipócrita. Lo que él mencionó era verdad, pero no podía evitar sentir cólera de que me hicieran recordar eso. Sin embargo, comencé con una actuación delante de sus ojos, haciendo un papel de víctima, que había visto cuando era más chica.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – Le dije seriamente – Si me hubieran ofrecido dinero, hubiera buscado llevarte a una cama y no hablarte ¿no crees?; Además con esa persona no tengo ningún tipo de acercamiento, ya que sólo usa a las mujeres para jugar ¿no?– Le expresé con odio y ocultando mi mirada – La única cosa que quiero es que hagamos ese trabajo, y si deseas no hablaremos más a partir de allí; no sé qué te habrá hecho él, pero yo no tengo nada que ver- mencioné con la voz algo cortada a causa del llanto. Un Oscar, eso era lo que merecía; pues noté que mi actuación hizo que él bajara un poco su pos defensiva, y se acercara a mí.

\- Disculpa, fui un poco imprudente – Dijo serio, cosa que me estaba hartando – No quiero falsas amistades, ni amigos, es por eso que evito hacer trabajos con otras personas; pero contigo haré una excepción; mientras dure este proyecto, nos llamaremos por nuestros nombres, y cuando acabe, dejaremos de hablarnos ¿Correcto? – Dijo él mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia mí, como queriendo cerrar un pacto. Sonreí mentalmente, pese a mis lágrimas exteriores. Le estreché la mano a manera de acuerdo y él, de manera amable me ofreció llevarme a casa.

Hablamos un poco en el camino acerca de lo que haríamos, y él me sorprendió con sus ideas, demostrándome así por qué era el mejor de la clase. No volvió a tocar el tema de Inuyasha, pero ahí me di cuenta que ese par tenía un odio muy grande, y mutuo. Me bromeé un poco con él, pero parecía reacio a abrirse conmigo siquiera un poco, pero no lo culpaba. Era obvio que él desconfiaba de las personas, pese a esa actitud altiva que se cargaba; y al menos esta vez yo le había ganado. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, nos detuvimos un momento y nos perdimos unos segundos en el silencio. Sin embargo decidí ser quien lo rompiera.

\- No creas que estoy cerca de ti porque Inuyasha me haya ofrecido dinero, ni siquiera hablo con él – Dije desinteresadamente – No quiero ser tu amiga ni nada, sólo quiero que hagamos ese trabajo y se acabó, ¿de acuerdo? – Terminé mirándolo.

Noté en ese momento algo que hizo que mi corazón saltara de ¿emoción? Él había sonreído. Una sonrisa algo irónica, pero me pareció linda, de hecho nunca había pensado que este chico pudiera sonreír. Su acción me hizo darle una sonrisa también, y en un acto impulsivo me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla. Idiota pensé. Me bajé rápido de su auto y me metí en casa. Un paso a la vez, un paso a la vez; fue lo que pensé. Cuando entré, noté que aún no estaban mis hermanos, y por esta vez, había logrado llegar antes que ellos. Sonreí.

Busqué a mi madre por la casa, y la encontré en la cocina llorando; cosa que me hizo sentir mal por ella, así que no pude evitar preguntarle el por qué estaba así, tan triste.

\- Madre, ¿Por qué lloras? - Dije mirándola tristemente.

\- ¿Quién era él? – Dijo ella seria, pese a las lágrimas - ¿él es quien te ha estado dando dinero? – Inquirió después con más seriedad que antes.

Mi mundo se sentía desmoronar. ¿Acaso ella sabía del dinero que había recibido de Inuyasha? Dudé, pero busqué engañarla a ella también. - No madre, él es uno de mis compañeros con quien me ha tocado hacer un proyecto, y se ofreció a traerme a casa, mientras escogíamos un tema para hacer – Dije seria, pero luego añadí con una falsa diversión – Recuerda que yo soy la futura solterona de esta casa ¿eh? – Terminé sonriendo. Mi madre me miró, y supe que ella podía ver más de lo que yo decía, pero no me dijo más y simplemente cocinamos.

Esa noche, mientras estaba en mi cama, sentí que mi mamá me llamaba diciéndome que tenía visitas. Se me hizo raro, pues yo no era de tener amigos, y que me visitaran era algo bastante extraño. Lo más extraño y escalofriante, fue que al bajar, me encontrara con el mismísimo Inuyasha Taisho en mi sala, conversando animadamente con mis hermanos, y lo peor de todo era que parecía haberle caído bien a mi mamá. Rodé los ojos. Me acerqué a él y le pedí a mi mamá y a mis hermanos que nos dejaran solos un momento, cosa que aproveché para regañarlo por estar en mi casa, mi espacio, mi intimidad.

\- Inuyasha, ¿qué haces en mi casa? – Le pregunté tratando de evitar soltar malas palabras, pues notarían que no me llevaba bien con él, y comenzarían las preguntas.

\- Pues vine a ver que sucedió con Sesshomaru, recuerdo que él salió muy molesto hoy – Me dijo con un tono de voz algo mordaz, parecía ¿molesto? Se me hizo extraño.

\- Ja! ¿Y crees que te lo diré? – Le dije tranquila – No tengo nada que decirte, tú solo verás cómo me llevo mejor con él, no tengo que informarte cada paso que doy ¿o sí? – Le dije al borde de la exasperación.

Inuyasha, parecía tener en esos momentos los ojos más filosos que había visto, pero él se lo buscaba por hacer cosas innecesarias, como venir hoy a mi casa. Noté que la tensión subía en el ambiente, y mi linda madre, trajo un poco de té para un pequeño compartir. Noté que él cambió de cara al ver nuevamente a mis hermanos, e incluso, después de terminar, retó a Souta a jugar con el Play viejo que teníamos en casa. Se me hacía raro esto. Demasiado.

Cuando estuvo para irse, decidí acompañarlo hasta afuera de mi casa, y darle algunos "alcances" de mis progresos, y de esa manera justificarle lo que me había dado él; además de agradecerle el pago del hospital. Noté que él se había apoyado en su auto, y me observaba con una interrogante mirada.

\- Taisho – Dije nombrándolo por su apellido – El día de hoy él aceptó trabajar conmigo en ese proyecto – Noté cómo abría ligeramente los ojos con sorpresa, no me inmuté y continué – Voy a hacer lo que me dices, pero no es necesario que vengas hasta mi casa, donde podrías contaminarte con pobres ¿no es así? – Le dije seria – Ya te di mi palabra y estoy comenzando a cumplir. Ten en cuenta que cuando un Higurashi se compromete con algo, lo hace; y lleva todo hasta el final. Además gracias por lo del hospital, sé que quizá era todo para obligarme a actuar más rápido, y querías darme una lección; pero pese a que te agradezco por eso, aún pienso que eres un bastardo. Cuídate y buenas noches – Le dije dejándolo impresionado, y noté que esta era la primera vez que lo dejaba callado, sin nada que decir. Me sentí feliz, pues noté que de alguna manera, pronto encontraría la manera de manejar más a esta masa de crueldad andante, llamado Inuyasha. Por ahora, me dedicaría a trabajar con Sesshomaru, sin tener que lidiar con el despreciable Inuyasha.

 **SESSHOMARU POV**

Este día había estado algo plagado de emociones extrañas. Yo suelo ser una persona fría, que no se lleva con los demás; y que gracias a Inuyasha, aprendí a convivir en soledad. Me encantaba hacer mis cosas a mi gusto, solo; y el día de hoy quisieron romper mis esquemas.

Sé que era Inuyasha el culpable de este embrollo de hacer un trabajo en parejas, y pese a que la vez que conversé con mi compañera no me había resultado tedioso, pues era una persona tranquila y por demás inteligente; esta situación superaba mis límites. ¿Trabajo en parejas? Esto era lo peor que podría haberme pasado. Y confirmé que Inuyasha tenía algo que ver, cuando noté que me miró con algo parecido a la satisfacción. En ese instante mi humor casi tranquilo y sereno de siempre, se había alterado demasiado.

Cuando mencionaron a mi futura compañera, no tuve queja alguna; pero lo que en sí me molestaba era el hecho que seguramente, Inuyasha había planeado esto de trabajar con alguien más; y ella debía ser la siguiente persona que él me mandara.

Cuando terminó la clase y estaba dispuesto a irme, para poder aclarar mis ideas y no asesinar a nadie en el camino, se me acercó ella; Kagome, si no mal recuerdo. Me habló acerca del trabajo, y sentí cólera hacia ella; pues Inuyasha parecía vigilar los movimientos de ambos en este preciso instante. Fui por demás borde con ella, y prácticamente la humillé sin esfuerzo. Cuando sentí que al fin me había librado de ella, pues mi propuesta era excelente; la sentí a mi espalda siguiéndome y por la forma en que pisaba, pude saber que estaba furiosa. Para afrontar la situación que se me presentaba, le expresé de manera por demás seria, pero sin transmitir mi cólera.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Dije volteando y mirándola serio, con una voz sin sentimiento ni matices – Te estoy dando la oportunidad de tener un trabajo libre de responsabilidades, y lo único que harías sería exponer ¿No te parece eso perfecto? – Le expresé, sin saber qué pasaría a continuación.

\- No creas que eres el único que puede hacer bien las cosas. El hecho que seas el primero, no te hace ser superior a mí y considerarme incapaz de realizar un trabajo así. ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres? – Dijo ella para mi sorpresa, aún cuando no demostré nada – Yo solo veo a un niño rico que cree que los demás son inferiores, ¿no es así?; pues te friegas y haces el trabajo conmigo, ya que yo también quiero colaborar – Me dejó estupefacto, y entendí su punto, pero no podía fiarme de ella ni dar mi brazo a torcer; así que hice la pregunta que me había estado atormentando desde que dieron el trabajo y me seleccionaron con ella.

\- Dime, ¿Inuyasha se te acercó y te ofreció dinero? – Dije serio, pero sin querer transmití algo de mi desesperación por saber esa respuesta; cosa que no debí hacer. Lo que sucedió a continuación me dejó totalmente estupefacto. Me abofeteó. Esta persona delante de mí, como una fiera se había lanzado al ataque y me había abofeteado. Aún no podía asimilar las cosas cuando volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – Me dijo fríamente – Si me hubieran ofrecido dinero, hubiera buscado llevarte a una cama y no hablarte ¿no crees?; Además con esa persona no tengo ningún tipo de acercamiento, ya que sólo usa a las mujeres para jugar ¿no?– Me expresó con mucho odio, además de ocultar su mirada bajo su espeso cabello, y luego continuó con un tono de voz más bajo– La única cosa que quiero es que hagamos ese trabajo, y si deseas no hablaremos más a partir de allí; no sé qué te habrá hecho él, pero yo no tengo nada que ver- Terminó diciéndome y me di cuenta de mi error con ella. Una persona que es de las más estudiosas, ¿cómo haría caso de las estupideces de Inuyasha? ¿Por qué dejarme cegar por mi paranoia? Resoplé y le expresé.

\- Disculpa, fui un poco imprudente – Dije serio, y le agregué a manera de "reglas" para trabajar conmigo; cosa que ni yo mismo fui casi consciente – No quiero falsas amistades, ni amigos, es por eso que evito hacer trabajos con otras personas; pero contigo haré una excepción; mientras dure este proyecto, nos llamaremos por nuestros nombres, y cuando acabe, dejaremos de hablarnos ¿Correcto? – Dije, sintiendo que estaba traicionando mi promesa y extendí mi mano derecha hacia ella, como queriendo cerrar un pacto. Pude notar que ella estaba más tranquila. Le estreché la mano a manera de acuerdo y mientras lo hacía, sentí que me recorría un escalofrío. Quise evitar pensar acerca del significado de esto, y para destensar el ambiente, decidí llevarla a su casa.

Hablamos un poco en el camino sobre el tema que haríamos; y pude notar que sus ojos brillaban mientras escuchaba mi explicación. Me sentí orgulloso de demostrarle el porqué era el mejor de todos, pero también noté que se quedaba unos momentos pensando. Por mi paranoia, le había revelado algo inconscientemente, acerca de Inuyasha. Ese asunto era de ambos y sin querer, había hecho que entrara a su cabeza, y sé que se preguntaría acerca de eso. Seguí conversándole, dándole ideas buscando que olvidara, hasta que llegamos a su casa. Sencilla y fresca, una combinación muy especial; esto jamás lo diría en voz alta. Nos detuvimos fuera un momento y me gustó la idea de perdernos en el silencio unos momentos. Sin embargo ella pareció aburrirse y habló.

\- No creas que estoy cerca de ti porque Inuyasha me haya ofrecido dinero, ni siquiera hablo con él – Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa – No quiero ser tu amiga ni nada, sólo quiero que hagamos ese trabajo y se acabó, ¿de acuerdo? – Terminó mirándome. Esto me demostró que ella no era como había pensado, y dejé todo de lado. Una sonrisa sarcástica fue lo que salió de mi boca, y ella me acompañó con una pequeña sonrisa. Noté que en un acto impulsivo (cosa que no vi venir); ella se me acercó y me besó la mejilla. Al darse cuenta de eso, salió disparada del auto, algo sonrojada y no volteó a mirar atrás.

Me dejó algo descolocado su acción, pero se la perdonaría esta vez, pese a los gritos de mi mente, diciéndome que la hiciera pagar su osadía. Me arriesgaría con ella un poco, y la dejaría entrar a mi mundo, siquiera el tiempo que dure el trabajo. No era de mi agrado la idea, pero me estaba hartando estar tanto tiempo solo, sólo para no satisfacer a Inuyasha con venganzas estúpidas. Resoplé y arranqué el auto. Regresé a casa, mientras iba pensado; ¿Sería buena idea dejarla acercarse? No era como el resto, ya que sé perfectamente que es alumna becada. No le daría la satisfacción a Inuyasha de hacerme la vida cuadritos como hace desde hace algún tiempo por un asunto que desconoce por completo. Me tiene harto el hecho de tener que aceptar sus tonterías, por algo de lo que no tengo culpa de nada; e hice sólo por proteger a ese cabeza hueca de mi ex mejor amigo. Suspiré y decidí aceptar a esa chica como algo cercano a un amigo. ¿Qué más da? Le daría a Inuyasha el trabajo nuevamente de querer fregarme la vida, ya que si no se ha acercado a ella, no tardaría en hacerlo; si tenía contacto conmigo. Con esto, probaría a esta chica, para ver si realmente es conveniente tenerla como amiga, o aliada. Pensé mejor, y decidí dejar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo normal, y que sucediera lo que tenía que pasar; pero sí la investigaría, para saber si hay algo en ella, de lo que Inuyasha pudiera aprovecharse para someterla.

* * *

Espero les guste el capítulo! Muchas gracias a las personas que leen mi historia. Espero me manden algún comentario. A estas alturas de la historia, las cartas están tiradas sobre la mesa, y se vienen el revuelo de emociones entre

Saludos y hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

**POV INUYASHA**

Las palabras de Higurashi me dejaron descolocado. Ella prácticamente me estaba echando de su casa de la peor manera posible, y ni siquiera estaba tratándome mal, y yo no había hecho absolutamente nada malo a ojos de su familia. Me enfureció demasiada su manera cortante de responder.

Además, verla parada delante de su puerta, con esa mirada seria y asesina que sólo me mostraba a mí me hacía querer buscar la manera de hacerla llorar, gritar y proferir miles de maldiciones en contra mía, y no tenga esa carita de mal disimulada satisfacción. Organicé mis ideas y le proferí las siguientes palabras:

\- Querida, desde el momento en que decidiste aceptar mi propuesta, aceptaste venderte al diablo. A uno sexy en todo caso – Dije burlón, y la noté tensarse – Tú me tienes que dar cuenta de lo que haces o dejas de hacer, pues para algo estoy dándote dinero. Me lo debes, ¿o quieres que entre a tu casa, y le diga a tu madre que su linda hijita ha aceptado dinero de un mal chico? – terminé de decirle, pero en ese momento noté que en los ojos de ella aparecían oscuras lágrimas, que sabía no soltaría nuevamente delante de mí. Maldición. ¿Acaso solo sabía llorar?

Ella me miró como solo ella sabe hacerlo, pero lo que hizo a continuación me descolocó. Me jaló de la mano, y me llevó lejos de su casa, y para ese momento ella se había calmado un poco. Se sentía bien su contacto, y hace mucho yo no dejaba a una chica darme este tipo de contacto, si no me daba lo que yo quería. ¿Sería acaso que me había comenzado a gustar Kagome, esta chica fiera que me detestaba totalmente? Deseché la idea de inmediato. La miré de la manera más cálida que podía, sabiendo que ella no podía verme. Acaso por mirarla así, ¿podría perder algo? No lo creía.

Dejé mis propios cuestionamientos para después, cuando noté que se detuvo delante de mí y logré componer nuevamente mi desinteresada expresión.

\- Me has traído aquí para declararme tu amor ¿Kagome? – Le dije sin pensar, y rápidamente repudié la rapidez de mi boca a comparación de mi cerebro. Ella me miró con una pequeña mueca de sorpresa que recompuso en instantes.

\- No me gustas – Dijo mordaz, y me sentí hervir – Te lo dije una y otra vez, te odio y no te soporto. Hoy te has metido en mi casa, con engaños ¿Tú y yo amigos? ¡Jamás! – No supe el por qué me dolieron sus palabras, pero aún así permanecí callado, y la seguí escuchando; pues sabía que era hora que se desahogue – Mi madre está enferma, mis hermanos dependen de ella, ¿y yo? Yo soy la hermana perfecta que va a la universidad, entiende eso ¿y tú quieres corromper mi ser? No eres más que un pobre idiota, no sabes lo que es pasar por lo problemas míos, y encima me presionas para hacer la vida de alguien miserable ¿Crees que no tengo remordimientos? – Con estas últimas palabras se echó a llorar. La vi caer lentamente, y cuando estaba a punto de tocar totalmente el suelo, la logré agarrar y sin pensarlo la abracé. Sentí un calor que no había sentido desde que falleció mi amada Kikyo.

Ella se sorprendió y quiso separarse de mí, pero no la dejé y en cambio la abracé con más fuerza, pues sabía que ella lo necesitaba. En un momento, ella levantó la mirada y yo no pude recomponer mi careta, y me sentí mal. Quería verme como el hechor de sus pesadillas, pues tenía demasiada cólera arremolinada dentro. ¡Ella estaba lográndolo! Logrando meterse en la vida de Sesshomaru, pese a que yo sabía que sería muy difícil, ella lo está haciendo fácil, y me sentía celoso. Sí eso era, tenía muchos celos de este par; pese a que yo he sido quien ha comenzado todo.

Ella se soltó repentinamente de mi agarre con fuerza y me abofeteó. Después me dijo fríamente – No te aproveches de la situación, iluso – Y se levantó. Cuando estaba yéndose, me levanté desconcertado ¿Iluso? ¿Por qué decirme algo así? Corrí y la jalé del brazo con fuerza, y le pregunté con ira.

\- ¿Yo soy el iluso? Tengo dinero, a las chicas que quiero; puedo doblegar las voluntades; nada me falta y aun así ¿te atreves a llamarme así? – Le dije serio. Noté que pese a tenerla sujetada con bastante fuerza, ella no hacía nada por soltarse. Se volteó lentamente, se acercó a centímetros de mí y sus palabras, se quedaron marcadas en mi mente.

\- ¿Te gusto verdad? – Lanzó esa pregunta al aire, pero no para ser contestada, mientras yo me sentí sonrojar - No puedo creerlo, no eres más que un tonto sentimentalista más - dijo ella incrédula, mientras yo me quedé ahí parado. La solté y dejé ir. Cuando estuvo algo lejos de mí, la escuché decir – Lo siento, pero ya tengo alguien quien me gusta, y seguiré tus mandados. No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi casa; menos sabiendo de tus sentimientos hacia mí.

¿Me gustaba? ¿De verdad se había colado en mi corazón esta chica seria y totalmente estudiosa, de pensar cerrado y sumamente altanera? Pues creo que sí. Sin perder tiempo, me levanté corriendo a alcanzarla. Cuando ya estaba algo cerca de su casa, la tomé de la mano la volteé y le dije "lo siento" antes de besarla.

Sí la había besado ¿Y qué?, ella me gustaba ¿Y qué?, nadie podía estar sin amor. Ella estaba reacia a responderme, pero no me importó. Como pude logré colarme dentro de su boca y memoricé su sabor, ella me mordió pero aun así no me importó. Cuando sentí que me faltaba el aire, me separé del beso y la agarré fuertemente entre mis brazos.

\- Cambiemos nuestro trato, ¿Te parece? – Le dije con voz seductora. Por su parte, ella se tensó en mis brazos, y no pude adivinar sus movimientos, hasta que sentí un dolor profundo en el pie, y un fuerte dolor en la entrepierna.

\- No me vuelvas a hablar, ¡y el trato se acabó! – Dijo ella furibunda. Esta vez sí la dejé marchar.

Ella era una fierecilla ¿No?, pues dominaría esa fiera, y la haría besar el suelo por donde piso. Eso me daba una gran idea. Ella enamoraría a Sesshomaru y luego se quedaría conmigo, tal como hizo Kikyo en el pasado. Estando conmigo, y dejándome por él. Sería una gran venganza, y podría quedarme con el premio de guerra esta ocasión. Con esta idea en mente, me fui a casa.

 **Kagome POV**

Impura. Así era como me sentía en este momento. Inuyasha, ese bastardo me había forzado a besarlo. Debí verlo venir. Yo diciéndole semejante estupidez como el _"¿Te gusto?"_ y él se me había lanzado encima. Estaba yo tan feliz por lo de Sesshomaru, y ahora Inuyasha me salía con esto.

La cólera no me había dejado pensar bien. ¿Romper el trato? Este inuyasha no me había dejado pensar bien, nada bien. Mi cólera por él estaba llegando a límites insospechados, pero no lo odiaba. Sería gastar fuerzas innecesarias en una persona que no vale la pena, y no estoy dispuesta a gastar fuerzas de esa manera tan irresponsable, ya que la necesito para apoyar a mi madre, no tengo espacio para nada más.

Fui de manera tranquila a casa, ya que me di la satisfacción de golpear a ese pobre idiota. Mi siguiente paso sería evitarlo a toda costa, y eso comenzaría ya. Si seguía al lado de Sesshomaru, esta vez sería una amistad real, y no dejaré que nada más adelante quiera doblegar mi manera de ser. Sonreí.

Cuando llegué a casa, todos pensaron que volvía con noticia de novio nuevo, pero rompí sus esperanzas totalmente. Mamá me mandó a dormir, no sin antes decirme que no le gustaba que saliera sin avisar. Sonreí, por eso adoraba a mi madre, ella era una mujer íntegra en todo sentido; y esto me hacía sentir mal.

Para la mañana siguiente, me levanté más temprano de lo usual, pues lo del día anterior no me había dejado dormir. Ese Inuyasha no me dejaría en paz, y en dinero que él me daba yo lo necesitaba. ¿Seguir su trato? Él podría aprovecharse de mí, pero sé que también puedo pararlo como lo hice ayer, sonreí.

Sé que las cosas se me estaban poniendo mal. Ni siquiera había conquistado a Sesshomaru, e Inuyasha ya había caído en mis "redes". Era raro sólo pensarlo, pero acaso, ¿yo le había gustado por el hecho de llevarle la contraria? Eso me parecía espeluznante.

Me levanté con paranomasia, con calma y comencé a alistarme tranquilamente, preparé el desayuno como casi siempre hago; y dejé todo listo. Tomé mi desayuno y dejé a todo mundo durmiendo, pues este día estaba saliendo temprano, ya no quería estar más en casa.

El viaje en el bus fue bastante tranquilo, no renegué contra nadie, y sólo me quedé pensando. Cuando llegué a la universidad, nuevos miedo se arremolinaron en mi interior. ¿Inuyasha se me acercaría hoy? Lo más probable es que ese idiota lo haga, pues la manera en que ayer lo traté, es digna de una gran reprimenda. Tragué grueso.

Esta sería la primera vez, que me quede fuera del aula. Y después entendí que era la peor decisión. Caminé por varios lugares, de manera suave, y cuando noté que faltaban quince minutos para mi clase, me acerqué al salón.

Mientras me acercaba, noté algo que me hizo temblar, aunque supe disimularlo muy bien. Todos me miraban. Me miraban y cuchicheaban entre sí. Era raro, pues aunque era la segundo puesto, todo era acaparado por Sesshomaru, el flamante primer lugar de esta carrera.

Entré al aula por la puerta posterior, y lo que vi me dejó sin aliento. En la pizarra, estaba escrito con letras grandes, Inuyasha y Kagome son novios. Y en letras pequeñas, varias chicas habían puesto varios tipos de comentarios. Se sintió humillada. Kagome se acercó con la mano temblando, y una mirada asesina a la pizarra. Agarro la mota y comenzó a borrar todo lo escrito. Posteriormente, volteó y miró a sus compañeros. Ellos esperaban una explicación. Bufó internamente. Esos chicos ricos que pensaban como colegiales cuando se trataba de estas cosas pedían explicaciones sobre una estupidez. Armándose de valor, comenzó a hablar.

\- Taisho y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada – Dijo ella seria – La persona que haya comenzado con esta clase de juegos, que se levante y me diga de dónde sacó esta clase de idea; pues esto de aquí no es nada cierto. Dijo al borde de la ira.

\- Fui yo – Dijo alguien en la puerta. Kagome podría reconocer esa voz, aunque fuera ciega y estuviese a punto de quedarse sorda – Me gustas, y me rechazaste, tenía que probar suerte nuevamente ¿no? – Exclamó Inuyasha.

Kagome no pudo más. En un arranque, se acercó a él, lo abofeteó y salió disparada del aula. Lo que no vio, fue que alguien había ido detrás de ella siguiéndola. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, buscó un sitio para esconderse y poder llorar en paz. Cuando lo encontró, sintió que unos brazos la aprisionaron, y escuchó una voz que había olvidado hasta ese momento.

\- Cálmate, no solucionarás nada llorando – Dijo Sesshomaru.

Al reconocer la voz, volteé con una mirada de súplica. Sí era él. Sonreí y lo abracé con mucha fuerza. Después de unos segundos, me arriesgué y le dije:

\- Taisho no me gusta ni un poco, es más lo rechacé y parece que no le ha sentado nada bien – Dije con mucha tristeza. Él solo me miró y me dijo, _volvamos al aula_. En ese instante decidí arriesgarme. Sé que si rechazaba totalmente a Inuyasha me haría seguir con lo de Sesshomaru, para poder seguir teniéndome bajo su poder, así que haría mi jugada maestra. Los solté de la mano que me había brindado y le dije – Tú me gustas, Sesshomaru – Y lo dejé ahí atónito, mirándome, mientras yo volvía.

Sé que en este instante él quizá quiera sacarme de su vida, más aún por Inuyasha; pero una parte de mí espera que no lo haga. Inútilmente mi corazón sueña que él no me odie, pues he notado que pese a todo él no es una persona mala, por el contrario, sólo es desconfiado.

Al volver al aula, tuve miedo de que al entrar, todos me bombardearan de preguntas, pues pude notar que el profesor aún no llegaba. Suspirando decidí entrar y cuando estaba ingresando, sentí que tomaban mi mano y entrelazaban mis dedos. Supe en ese instante, sin voltear, que ese era Sesshomaru. Él había decidido apoyarme. Entré al aula con su feroz compañía, y nadie se acercó ni dijo nada más. Este día me sentaría con él.

El día fue algo tranquilo, pues la seguridad y masculinidad de Sesshomaru, habían hecho retroceder a todos, pero sobre todo, a Inuyasha. A la hora de salida, fui con Sesshomaru, pues no quería ir con nadie más, ya que sabía que me harían muchos cuestionamientos, y sé que estas niñas ricas eran más alocadas que las normales. Caminé a su costado, y él nuevamente entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, hasta que llegamos a su auto. Una vez dentro de su auto nos quedamos sentados y pude escucharlo decir.

\- ¿Qué pretendes? – Dijo sin interés. Pude notar que había cierta ferocidad en sus ojos, pese a que lo ocultaba con falsa tranquilidad.

\- Nada, y gracias por tu ayuda - Le dije sinceramente. Sentí sus ojos sobre mí y me recorrió un escalofrío. Supe que debía hablarle más, antes que decidiera botarme de su auto – Tú me gustas, y es una verdad que llevo grabada desde que te vi. No soy como el resto de chicas que está detrás de un chico sólo porque es bonito, o guapo. A mí me gustan las personas inteligentes, y en este caso; tú comenzaste siendo un modelo de estudio, y el hecho que Taisho hiciera lo de hoy, me hizo sentir que podría alejarme de ti por ese odio que se tienen – Dije seria, tomé un respiro y luego continué – Te rogué para seguir juntos en el proyecto, pues me gustas, y cuando a una persona le gusta alguien, quiere estar a su lado ¿No es así? – Le dije terminando mi pequeño discurso. Me sorprendió mi facilidad de palabras, y el hecho de que no sentía que estuviera diciendo algo falso, por excepción del "me gustas".

Él me miró, para posteriormente arrancar su coche. Quise saber qué pensaba, deseaba preguntarle, pero me aguanté. Después de un momento, noté que no íbamos a mi casa, y seguí callada. Cuando aparcó su coche, recién hablé.

\- ¿Me has traído a tu casa? – Dije sin temor, pero tampoco mucha seriedad, y él asintió.

\- Te he traído aquí, pues hoy era el día que quedamos para avanzar el proyecto – Dijo él serio – Pero hoy suspenderemos eso. El día de hoy te diré sobre el odio entre Inuyasha y yo – El hecho de escuchar esas palabras me asustó, pues sabía que era un tema delicado, y que si yo sabía, estaría metida en medio.

\- No es necesario – Le dije sinceramente – Ese tema es entre ustedes dos, y yo no tengo nada que ver allí – Terminé de decir algo confiada, pero él me dijo palabras exactas que como siempre, me hicieron estremecer.

\- Si te gusta un chico, es necesario saber todo de él ¿no es así? – Me dijo mirándome seriamente – Si me aceptas después de lo que te cuente, podría considerarte algo más que una compañera de estudios, podría hacerte mi amiga, pero no esperes más – Mencionó melancólico.

Yo me debatí en mi interior. ¿Saber la verdad de ese par? Me daba miedo siquiera pensarlo, pues sabía que entre ellos y ese tema, las emociones eran muy fuertes. Sin embargo, mi papel de chica enamorada y declarada recientemente, me hizo decirle "Está bien". Y entramos a su casa.

Tenía un enorme jardín, bastante cuidado y ni qué decir de la fachada de su casa. Era simplemente perfecto. Cuando entramos en su casa, su mayordomo, preguntó si quería algo, y él solo le dijo que venía con visita. El hombre se puso pálido al verme.

\- ¿Señorita Kikyo? – Preguntó desconcertado – Se me hizo raro que me llamaran por un nombre que no es mío, y cuando iba a negar; Sesshomaru lo mandó lejos.

Él me hizo subir hasta su habitación, y era extraño hacerlo, pero curiosamente no tenía miedo. Entramos y me hizo sentar en una silla, ubicada frente a una mesita. Lo vi acercarse a un armario, abrir unos cajones y sacar un álbum; que cuando llegó a mis manos, noté envejecido.

\- Obsérvalo – Me dijo esa orden y calló. Yo abrí y comencé a mirar las fotos. Pude notar que dentro habían fotos de tres niños, uno de ellos se notaba Sesshomaru, otro que es Inuyasha, estoy segura y una niña. ¿Una niña?

Se me hizo raro. Comencé a avanzar las hojas más rápido, hasta que noté que en algunas, Inuyasha salía abrazando a la chica como si fuera un tesoro, y Sesshomaru parecía molesto. Pero eso no era lo inquietante. Lo inquietante era su parecido conmigo. Cuando terminé de ver el álbum, Sesshomaru habló.

\- Ella es Kikyo – Dijo y yo asentí – Era la novia de Inuyasha, yo la amaba y la quería para mí. Así que cuando lo hice, y logré hacerla mi pareja; ella murió estando conmigo – Dijo él, y cayó un profundo silencio entre ambos, después continuó - ¿Estarías con alguien que tiene esa clase de peso en sus espaldas? – terminó él. Sin embargo él no había notado algo. Yo había visto a través de su mentira. No era posible que la mataran estando él, lo sé. Estaba mintiendo. Pero ¿por qué? Me quedé callada y el silencio reinó entre nosotros, para no querer irse.

* * *

¡Lamento la demora! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que he demorado mucho en escribir. Espero sus comentarios, y los quiero, !Nos vemos en la próxima!


	8. Chapter 8

**SESSHOMARU POV**

Hoy era un día corriente. El único hecho que cambiaba, es que no había llegado a clases a la hora que acostumbraba. Estuve manejando tranquilamente después de hablar con Jaken, diciéndole que traería a alguien conmigo en la tarde, así que quería la biblioteca bien limpia y ordenada. Pude sentir que él se había asombrado, y estaba dispuesto a preguntar, pero una mirada de advertencia mía bastó para quedarse callado.

Al llegar a la universidad, caminé a paso lento, y en ese momento recordé la razón por la cual odiaba llegar a la misma hora que el resto. Chicas universitarias lanzándome guiños que yo ignoraba olímpicamente. Jóvenes molestos, pues sus novias se me quedaban mirando. Nada de eso me interesaba, pero aun así yo "era culpable", por enamorarlas.

Nunca he sido aficionado a la popularidad, pero antes solía gustar de ella, cuando Inuyasha y yo aún éramos "hermanos". Después de romper nuestra larga amistad, basada en una competencia mutua y permanente, me volví más cerrado que antes.

Odiaba a ese idiota actualmente, pues no había visto nada más que el hecho de la gran mentira que le conté. Que Kikyo había muerto a mi lado, o el sólo hecho de quererla para mí. Si él solo supiera la verdad ¿qué haría? Mi único pecado fue querer protegerlo de esa arpía que se había colado entre nosotros, y nunca pude ver la verdad hasta que ella fue adolescente.

Decidí dejar esos pensamientos fuera de mi mente, pues pese a mi carácter frío, ese tema me causaba daño. Decidí pasar este día tranquilo, y cuando me dirigí al aula, noté un barullo extraño. Ingresé ignorando todo y a todos, y me ubiqué en mi asiento, saqué mi libro y me puse a leer. No quise mirar hacia adelante, pues sería prestar atención a gente que no la merece, pero no pude evitar escuchar algo que me hizo enfurecer.

\- ¿Escuchaste los rumores? – Dijo una compañera a otra – ¡Inuyasha está de novio con Higurashi! – Dijo con falsa decepción - ¿Qué le vio a la tonta esa? – Comenzó a criticarla.

Me sorprendí y me sentí más molesto. Esto era algo personal. Inuyasha no podía ver a alguien cerca de mí, sin quererlo tener de aliado en su tonta venganza. Había días en que me daban ganas de decirle la verdad sobre Kikyo, pero mi promesa me impedía hacerlo; aunque anhelaba ver su cara demacrada por la incredulidad, pero aun así, tenía la promesa que pesaba sobre mí, cuando él aún era mi amigo y la respetaría. Lo otro era, si ellos eran novios ¿no comenzaría a repetirse la historia? ¿Ella sería otra manzana de la discordia entre ambos? Yo sabía que no, pero lo único que haría sería esperar a que llegue Higurashi, pues hace unos días, ella me había asegurado odiar a Inuyasha con todas sus fuerzas.

Pasaron ni cinco minutos, que la vi ingresar en el aula. Ella se veía bastante pálida, pero en un segundo se recompuso y exclamó con contenida cólera.

\- Taisho y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada – Dijo demasiado seria – La persona que haya comenzado con esta clase de juegos, que se levante y me diga de dónde sacó esta clase de idea; pues esto de aquí no es nada cierto - Dijo al borde de la histeria, pero pude percibir que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Fui yo – Dijo alguien en la puerta. Y en ese momento pude darme cuenta, perfectamente de quién había salido semejante cosa, no podía ser nadie más – Me gustas, y me rechazaste, tenía que probar suerte nuevamente ¿no? – Exclamó Inuyasha hacia ella con petulancia. Noté la tensión entre ambos, y también el preciso momento en que ella emprendía camino hacia él, lo abofeteaba y se iba corriendo.

Atiné a salir detrás de ella, no sin antes darle una mirada de muerte a Inuyasha, que me miraba con prepotencia. Lo sabía. Él la quería como presa, al notar que ahora andaba rondando cerca de mí. Tengo suerte de ser bastante atlético, así que decidí alcanzarla. Ella era veloz, pero logré alcanzarla después de un largo camino. Sé que mi naturaleza es ser bastante serio, pero no puedo dejar las cosas así como así si Inuyasha está de por medio. Cuando llegué donde ella estaba, la rodeé con mis brazos, y le dije:

\- Cálmate, no solucionarás nada llorando – Fue lo único que pude decirle, pues yo sabía perfectamente de la manera de actuar de Inuyasha.

Al reconocer mi voz, ella atinó a voltear con una mirada de súplica. Al notar quién era. Sonrió y me abrazó con mucha fuerza. Me sentí algo incómodo, pero no podía hacer nada. Yo fui quien decidió venir a consolarla. Después de unos segundos, que se sintieron bastante largos, escuché de ella unas palabras muy desconcertantes, para provenir de ella.

\- Taisho no me gusta ni un poco, es más lo rechacé y parece que no le ha sentado nada bien – Dijo ella con mucha tristeza. Yo me sentí nervioso por su mirada, pero lo camuflé con mi seriedad. Sólo la miré y le dije " _volvamos al aula"_. Le di la mano y comencé a tirar de ella levemente. Noté que ella suavemente se soltó de mi agarre, y volteé a verla.

– Tú me gustas, Sesshomaru – Dijo ella y se fue dejándome solo y desconcertado. ¿Yo gustarle?, entiendo el efecto que causo en las mujeres jóvenes, pero ella era compañera de aula, y me había asegurado no gustarle en una ocasión anterior y ahora ¿me soltaba esto sin más?, tendría que vérselas conmigo. Con esa idea me encaminé al aula. Cuando estaba cerca, la noté indecisa para ingresar y lo comprendí. Todos harían preguntas.

No me gusta involucrarme cuando las cosas tienen que ver con Inuyasha, pero sería precisamente por su culpa que lo haría. Me acerqué de manera callada, agarré su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Supuse que a todos les daría un ataque el saber que los dos primeros puestos estaban juntos, pero el que me interesaba alejar y hacer renegar era Inuyasha. No obtendría a esta chica. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ella tiene demasiado carácter.

Al ingresar, todos nos miraron atónitos, y varias chicas la miraban envidiosas. Ella obtendría su escarmiento también. Sonreí mentalmente, obviamente era vengativo. Mi atención pasó a Inuyasha. Él me miraba mortalmente. Estaba celoso, y eso me daba mala espina. Lo conocía demasiado como para no darme cuenta. ¿Ella realmente le gustaba? Decidí ignorar estas cosas y no prestar atención a nada más.

Me concentré totalmente en las clases, con Higurashi a mi lado. Entendí que había buscado sentarse conmigo, pues no quería comentarios de nadie más. Estaba esperando el momento para conversar seriamente con ella. Cuando terminaron las clases, ella inmediatamente notó que estaba alistándome, se levantó y salió a mi lado. Suponía que ella no quería preguntas.

Lo que no imaginaba era el cuestionamiento que yo le haría. Al salir, nuevamente la tomé de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. La llevé a mi auto, y una vez adentro, pude al fin quitar mi careta.

\- ¿Qué pretendes? – Dije con aparente tranquilidad, pese a que la estaba mirado de la manera más fiera, inconscientemente.

\- Nada, y gracias por tu ayuda – Me dijo ella tranquila, pero pude notar el leve rubor de sus mejillas. Si ella pensaba que me daría por satisfecho con eso, estaba muy equivocada. Seguí mirándola de manera analítica, hasta que la escuché decir, teniendo la mirada oculta - Tú me gustas, y es una verdad que llevo grabada desde que te vi. No soy como el resto de chicas que está detrás de un chico sólo porque es bonito, o guapo. A mí me gustan las personas inteligentes, y en este caso; tú comenzaste siendo un modelo de estudio, y el hecho que Taisho hiciera lo de hoy, me hizo sentir que podría alejarme de ti por ese odio que se tienen – Expresó con calma, y luego continuó – Te rogué para seguir juntos en el proyecto, pues me gustas, y cuando a una persona le gusta alguien, quiere estar a su lado ¿No es así? – Me dijo ella con calma, aunque hubo algo que me inspiró desconfianza, aunque no podía definir con exactitud qué.

La miré por unos instantes más, y arranqué el auto. Mi máscara de seriedad me hacía ocultar mi rabia ¿Yo gustarle a ella?, pues habría que ver si seguía a mi lado, después de conocer mi "verdad". Seguí el camino con más seriedad que antes, y noté que ella quería hacer preguntas, pues notó que no íbamos a su casa. Cuando llegamos, ella recién se decidió a hablar.

\- ¿Me has traído a tu casa? – Expresó de manera más tranquila de lo que esperaba. Asentí suavemente. Me molestó un poco su serenidad, por lo que decidí decirle palabras bruscas.

\- Te he traído aquí, pues hoy era el día que quedamos para avanzar el proyecto – Dijo él serio – Pero hoy suspenderemos eso. El día de hoy te diré sobre el odio entre Inuyasha y yo – Noté que ella se había puesto demasiado tensa, pero me imagino, que ella quiere saber del tema.

\- No es necesario – La escuché musitar – Ese tema es entre ustedes dos, y yo no tengo nada que ver allí – Me dijo tranquilamente. Fue algo que me molestó, pues estaba queriendo mostrarse desinteresada. Me molestó pues estaba queriendo abrirle algo de mi mundo, y ella no quería que lo hiciera. Así que decidí usar las palabras, cosa en que era muy bueno.

\- Si te gusta un chico, es necesario saber todo de él ¿no es así? – Le dije con doble intención – Si me aceptas después de lo que te cuente, podría considerarte algo más que una compañera de estudios, podría hacerte mi amiga, pero no esperes más – Dije sin evitar la melancolía, pues en ese instante recordé a la risueña Rin, quién fue la primera víctima de Inuyasha.

Noté que ella me desvió la mirada, y parecía estarse debatiendo en su interior. No me interesaba. Cuando estaba a punto de soltar todo, ella aceptó con un suave "Está bien". Y me acompañó dentro de mi casa. Noté que se había quedado mirando el jardín, y la fachada de mi casa con mucho asombro, y algo que no pude definir. La insté a salir de su ensoñación e ingresar dentro del recibidor. Allí encontramos a Jaken.

Al verlo, noté algo que debí haber previsto. Y era el parecido de Higurashi con _ella_. Al parecer Jaken lo notó inmediatamente, y no pude evitar las palabras que salieron de su boca, después de ponerse mortalmente pálido.

\- ¿Señorita Kikyo? – Preguntó desconcertado. Supe que él había notado ese parecido, así que sin que ella se diese cuenta, lo hice marcharse a otro lado. Con tranquilidad subimos las escaleras, y ella me siguió sin alegar nada. Totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, lo primero que hice, fue ofrecerle una banca, mientras ella me observaba fijamente. Ella me veía acercarme a un armario, pero ella sólo veía lo exterior, no podía saber cómo me sentía por dentro.

En este armario se encuentra la caja de pandora. En mi situación actual, era mi baúl de secretos, que esperaba no salieran a la luz. Si bien las culpas no son mías, podría pagar con ellas sin problema alguno, pues había sido precisamente yo, quien no había previsto la situación. Cuando encontré lo que buscaba, lo saqué, lo desempolvé suavemente y luego se lo entregué a la joven que me esperaba.

\- Obsérvalo – Le dije con una tensión contenida, cosa que ella percibió. Noté que se quedó mirando las primeras fotografías con mucha sorpresa, pues en ellas lucíamos Inuyasha y yo, juntos. Además la vio a ella, persona de quien no me gustaba pronunciar nombre desde que _"eso"_ sucedió.

Cuando se dio cuenta de las tres personas presentes, ella se fijó en las emociones que se mostraban, pero luego comenzó a pasar las páginas más rápido. Cosa que no esperaba. Lo interesante fue el final. Y sé que ella lo había notado. Y cerrando el libro, me miró con sus ojos confundidos e interrogantes. Me tomé unos segundos, para mentalizarme y poder explicarle unas cuántas cosas.

\- Ella es Kikyo – Le expresé con dificultad que ella no pareció notar. Sé que lo que seguía quizá alejaría a esta chica de mí, pero ella tenía que saber a qué se atenía si estaba rondando cerca de mí. Así que armándome de valor solté lo siguiente – Era la novia de Inuyasha, yo la amaba y la quería para mí. Así que cuando lo hice, y logré hacerla mi pareja; ella murió estando conmigo – Dije de la manera más mortalmente fría que hubiera. Dejé pasar unos momentos, mientras ella parecía pensar las cosas seriamente, pero pude notar que no había ningún atisbo de emoción en su rostro; así que decidí agregar - ¿Estarías con alguien que tiene esa clase de peso en sus espaldas? – Terminé de decir. Dejé que esta vez el silencio se quedara sobre nosotros. Y esta vez ella no parecía querer romperlo. Analicé su rostro nuevamente, pero no pude detectar nada.

Ella, después de mucho tiempo se levantó, y sentí la decepción. Ella se iría, sería igual que como algunas personas que conocen el secreto. Lo curioso fue verla acercarse a la ventana, mirar hacia afuera, y quedarse ahí, sin pronunciar nada. Después de unos cuántos minutos, ella volteó hacia mí con una mirada fiera, y me espetó dejándome sin palabras.

\- Si vas a decirme algo, háblame con la verdad – Me siseó con fiereza – ¡Vamos! No creas que me creeré esa ridícula historia, no entiendo con quién crees que hablas, pero a mí no me engañas con esa careta - Terminó seriamente. La vi acercarse a mí con serenidad, pero un brillo de malicia asomándose en sus ojos. Era raro verla de esa manera, pero no lo haría ceder, ella no era nadie para querer rebuscar en su pasado.

\- No me interesa si me crees o no - Espeté furibundo. Noté el cambio en sus ojos, pues yo había reaccionado con más rudeza de lo usual. Sin embargo decidí darle un poco de miedo – El creerme o no, no cambiará el pasado - expresé siseante, y me acerqué a ella, acorralándola y sintiéndola tensarse – Pero, ¿me aceptarías con todo y ese problemita a mis espaldas? - Le inquirí de manera provocativa en su oído. Me alejé de ella lentamente, y la miré a los ojos. Noté un brillo agresivo en ellos. Eso no fue lo desconcertante. Lo desconcertante, fue notar como agarraba su bolsa, la colgaba del hombro y salía de mi habitación. Sentí la furia atorada en la garganta. Cuando iba a ir a cogerla por el brazo, escuché unas palabras muy interesantes.

\- Podrás querer engañar a todo el mundo con esas palabras – Dijo tranquilamente, como si se encontrara aburrida – Pero no quieras engañar a una persona que sabe leer el comportamiento corporal; no seré psicóloga pero he notado y visto a través de tu mentira – Antes de terminar de salir, dijo con voz triste – Entiendo que no confíes en mí, pero si de verdad quieres hablar conmigo, no lo hagas con mentiras. No creas que por el hecho de decirte mis sentimientos, voy a volverme como una de esas locas fans que te manejas – Y se fue.

En ese momento, sentí una gran ira, que estaba dando paso a un gran deseo de odio y destrucción. ¿Vio a través de esta mentira desde el comienzo? Eso era demasiado raro. Esta persona no parecía del tipo que lograra hacer esa clase de cosas así nada más.

Con una gran cólera remolineándose en mi interior, decidí poner orden en el sitio donde ella se había ubicado. Craso error. Sin darme cuenta, mis manos azotaron las cosas y comencé a lanzarlas con fuerza hacia la pared, suelo el lugar donde cayera. ¿Cómo podía decir semejantes palabras sin conocerme realmente? ¿Cómo un ser ajeno, podía decir con certeza que yo estaba mintiendo? Lo peor de todo, es que ella lo había hecho y varias personas en el pasado no. Me sentí abrumado.

No esperaba que su confesión terminara así, tampoco. Que me dijera que le gustaba, y de la nada ¿que no era algo importante? Esa chica estaba mal de la cabeza. Nadie había dicho cosas así jamás.

Tenía que pensar en algo claramente, pues aún está el trabajo grupal sobre mis hombros. Si solo no lo hubieran mandado elaborar en parejas, no tendría todo este embrollo encima. Ni siquiera con Rin había deseado contarle algo de Inuyasha, y desear hacerlo con esta compañera (cosa que no había hecho ni siquiera cuando estaba con Rin). Rin, suspiré.

Recordaba el día que conoció a la adorable Rin. Era un día de fuerte lluvia, y esa chica no tenía paraguas. Ella le inspiró una extraña sensación, así que la ayudó y llevó a casa. Con ella las cosas parecían ir lentamente, pues tenía un carácter infantil, que alegraba su seria manera de ser y su cerrado corazón. ¿La amó? Pues llegó a quererla, pero no a amarla. Cuando pensaba que estaba comenzando a amarla, ella le contó sobre Inuyasha. Con eso, él se alejó completamente de ella; y Rin al notar eso se fue, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Era extraño que ahora apareciera esta compañera, y que pese a haberla querido alejar, era tremendamente obstinada como para hacerle caso. Tampoco actuaba como los demás, que lo dejaban estar. Ella prefería ir contra la corriente y ser dominante. Sonrió para sí mismo. Era obvio que viera a través de su fachada.

Decidió que le ofrecería una disculpa (aunque fuera una disfrazada), para tener la convivencia "armoniosa" que estaban desarrollando. No era que necesitara de esa chica para tener alegría y algo de emoción. Era para darle la espalda a Inuyasha, pues esta chica lo prefería a él. Sintió desaparecer la cólera de repente. La conservaría, sería su preciado tesoro, aún cuando la hiciera sufrir condenándola a ser sólo una amiga; ese sería su castigo por atreverse a querer ver a través de sus palabras.

Kagome POV

Salí de esa mansión con el pulso totalmente disparatado. Ese idiota, ¿Por quién me tomaba? Había notado toda su mentira. ¿Él pensaba que no me daría cuenta? Sus ojos; pese a su aparente indiferencia, me mostraba que había más, oculto tras sus palabras oscuras. Lo noté desde que me soltó su: _"_ _Era la novia de Inuyasha, yo la amaba y la quería para mí. Así que cuando lo hice, y logré hacerla mi pareja. Ella murió estando conmigo"._

Mentía y eso me enfureció. Yo no fui quien propició la conversación, ni siquiera quería saber más sobre su relación; pero no, yo ya estaba enredada en el problema. Suspiré hondo. Decidí concentrarme en el camino de vuelta, y si bien recordaba, había una parada de bus cerca. Lo tomé y logré sentarme entre las últimas filas.

Lo que me había dejado pensando, era esa persona de la foto. Kikyo, la joven tan parecida a mí. Teníamos bastante similitud, aunque su cara inexpresiva, demostrara que era una persona calculadora. Traté de disipar los malos pensamientos, e ir con calma a casa. Cuando bajé del bus, comencé a caminar lentamente.

Miré las calles, y no pude evitar ponerme melancólica. Mamá estaba enferma ¿Qué pasaría si no se recuperaba? ¿Si su cáncer era del tipo maligno, y sólo se expandía más? No podía ni pensarlo, pues no veía una vida sin ella. Aunque si algo malo sucedía, cuidaría bien de mis hermanos. Suspiré. Las cosas estaban difíciles. Sé que Inuyasha no me iba a dejar en paz, y Sesshomaru no soltaría el secreto que se guardaba, aunque tengo la certeza que es algo bastante feo.

Doblé la esquina que daba a la cuadra de mi casa, y la sorpresa mía fue ver un vehículo estacionado fuera de esta. Comencé a sentir miedo de saber quién era, pues el auto era lujoso. Cuando llegué, pude distinguir que era claramente el auto de Inuyasha.

Suspiré con fuerza y renegué internamente. Hoy hablaría con él, y lo haría entender así fuera a golpes. Yo no quería nada con él, no merecía una persona así. Comencé a impacientarme, pero aún así entre con calma a mi casa. Cuando lo hice, noté dos cosas importantes. Mis hermanos estaban en la sala, con Inuyasha alrededor de ellos, y estos se veían muy asustados. Sin pensar, dejé que la ira me dominara.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces en mi casa? - Le espeté con ira.

\- Llegué a visitarte, pero me encontré con tus hermanos asustados, tu madre se desmayó delante de ellos – me expresó con voz calmada, nada de cinismos, nada de su burla de siempre. Eso me aterraba – Los ayudé a subirla a su habitación y ahora está descansando – Me dijo seriamente - ¿Dónde estabas tú? - Se tomó el derecho de reclamar.

Me sentí ofendida por su manera de hablarme, pero no me lo tomé a pecho. Simplemente me acerqué a mis hermanos, y los abracé. Les dije que todo estaría bien, e iría a ver a mamá. Cuando subí a su alcoba, comprobé lo dicho por Inuyasha. Ella estaba tranquila, y sólo parecía dormir. Decidí preparar la cena, mientras Inuyasha jugaba con mis hermanitos.

Suspiré. Ese idiota se estaba ganando el cariño de ellos con facilidad. Son unos niños encantadores, pero no me gustaría que sufrieran si algún día se enteraran de cómo era realmente este chico. Me demoré un buen tiempo mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos, así que no noté cuando alguien se acercó por detrás a mí.

\- Deberías unírtenos - Me susuró Inuyasha – Yo puedo pedir comida para que traigan a domicilio – terminó con tranquilidad. Lo odiaba. Odiaba que se llevara bien con mis hermanos y haya dado una "gran impresión" a mi madre, siendo tan falso como es él.

\- Quiero que hablemos en privado - Espeté seriamente – No creas que por estar aquí y caerle bien a ellos vas a lograr algo conmigo, no te equivoques - Susurré con frialdad.

Inuyasha se puso serio, pero lo disimuló muy bien. Sólo noté que me susurró un "hablaremos después" y salió de mi cocina. Sé que su plan debería estar en marcha; pero no entiendo qué hace aquí, en mi casa, invadiendo nuestra privacidad.

Cuando salí dispuesta a llevarlos a la mesa a cenar, vi a mi madre bajar las escaleras. Noté que se sorprendió al ver a Inuyasha en casa, nuevamente. Su mirada se volvió suave y supe inmediatamente qué estaba pensando. Ella estaba pensando que él venía por mí o peor aún, que éramos pareja.

Después de una agradable cena (debo reconocer que fue agradable), acompañé a Inuyasha a la puerta. Ahí todas mis murallas se alzaron nuevamente.

\- No voy agradecerte por haberlos acompañado hoy – Le dije mirando melancólicamente el cielo – además, no puedo aceptar tu presencia aquí - Espeté seriamente, luego bajé el volumen y dije tranquilamente – Lo nuestro es un trato, Inuyasha. Me pediste acercarme a él, y estoy cumpliendo - Señalé con calma. Sé que solté una bomba para él, pues inmediatamente refutó.

\- Podemos cambiarlo, te ofrecí cambiarlo a cambio que seas mi pareja – Dijo con gran convicción - Ya no tendrías que fingir, y sólo estarías conmigo – dijo con ese aire que le rodeaba. Suspiré por enésima vez este día. Lo miré con cólera y sin pensar pregunté.

\- ¿Tan rápido olvidaste a Kikyo? - E inmediatamente supe que había hecho una pregunta incorrecta. Él me miró con una frialdad abrasadora, me cogió fuertemente del brazo y me arrastró hasta su vehículo. Evité hacer ruido, pues no quería preocupar a nadie en casa. Subimos al carro y él arrancó a gran velocidad.

Me asusté.

Este idiota había reaccionado de mala manera a mis palabras. No sé qué quería o intentaba hacer, pero no quería averiguarlo. Haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, puse mi mano sobre la de él y le dije, pese al miedo "para, Inuyasha". Y gracias a Dios escuchó mis palabras.

Un silencio incómodo se cernió sobre nosotros dos. No sé qué era lo que él esperaba, lo único que sabía es que él se había calmado. No fue hasta después de un momento, que lo escuché hablar; y cuando lo hizo, mi sangre se heló.

¿Qué puedes saber tú sobre ella, Kagome? - Y se quedó mirándome, con la mirada más fría que jamás le haya visto.

* * *

¡Espero que les guste el capítulo! a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán más picantes,¡y la aparición de un nuevo personaje se develará en el siguiente episodio!

¿Me dejan un Review?

Nos vemos a la próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

**KAGOME POV**

No sabía qué hacer. Inuyasha me tenía encerrada en su vehículo, esperando una respuesta. Traté de recordar como respirar, pues su presencia en ese momento imponía, cosa que no me gustaría aceptar. Entrecerré los ojos con algo de miedo y solo atiné a hacer algo que últimamente me estaba saliendo bien: actuar. Agaché la cabeza y estiré mi mano nuevamente sobre la suya, y pude notar su gran tensión, pero me hice la desentendida sobre ese asunto.

Levanté suavemente mi vista, y la posé sobre él. Estaba mortalmente serio, cosa antinatural en él. Comencé a estudiar su rostro. Los labios apretados. Los ojos medio entrecerrados y la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Si hubiera estado como siempre, lo hubiera golpeado por la estupidez anterior, pero estando así; nada podía hacer. Comencé a llorar. Era algo fingido, pero pensé en todas las cosas negativas que estaba guardando del mundo, y él sólo miraba. En un momento volví a levantar mi mirada sobre él y por fin me decidí a hablar.

\- Conversé con Sesshomaru sobre ella - Le dije calmadamente - me le "declaré", pero como verás; no dijo nada, pero se molestó y decidió hablarme de ella - continué - me dijo que nos parecemos demasiado - y pude notar como él negaba con la cabeza, y me molesté - Vi una fotografía - Mencioné y él se quedó callado. El silencio se cernió sobre ambos, y no quise romperlo. Simplemente, quité el seguro de la puerta, y salí del vehículo. El lugar donde nos encontrábamos era un descampado, pero prefería cualquier clase de lugar, antes que seguir en el mismo lugar que "él". Probablemente me pida más respuestas, pero no estaba dispuesta a contarle todo. Eso fue una conversación de escape. El lugar era frío, y comencé a llorar nuevamente. Esta vez en serio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Dejándome llevar por un idiota, cuando antes no le hubiera dejado ni siquiera acercarse ni un centímetro a mí.

Él bajó del auto, pero no me interesó. De alguna manera, su presencia calmaba mi corazón, pues podía botar con él toda la ira retenida que tengo. Escuché el sonido de la puerta del auto, y supe que él había salido de ella. Suspiré. Creo que nunca conseguiría llegar al entendimiento con esta persona. ¿Qué podía ver en mí? Soy una persona poco sociable, pero cuando tengo amigos, los valoro y cuido bastante. Recuerdo a Sango, y sé que está en el club de teatro de la universidad. Creo que podría ser una opción de escape de todo.

Sigo perdida en mis pensamientos, con el frío abrasador de la noche; pero no me importa. Después de unos momentos, siento la presencia de alguien a mi lado. Obviamente es Inuyasha. Evito llamarle por su nombre, pues alguien como él no merece ser llamado de una manera cercana; y llamarlo por el nombre, sería permitir todas sus cosas.

Sentí algo sobre mis hombros, y pude notar que era el abrigo de este idiota. Claro, yo salí de casa sólo con un polo delgado, aunque de manga larga. Era obvio que tuviera frío. Lo siguiente que hizo me dejó más descolocada. Me abrazó. Pero no fue un abrazo posesivo, fue un abrazo suave que venía desde mi espalda. Quise golpearlo, decirle que se aleje, pero no pude. Mi estado emocional actual no me permitía estar a la defensiva. Lo siguiente que noté en él, fue que comenzó a hablar, de manera pausada.

Lo siento, Kagome – Dijo con voz baja – No me gusta hablar de ella, pues es una herida que no tengo cerrada – continuó con tristeza – Nos conocimos en la infancia, y crecí a su lado. Cada día era una aventura con ella. Tenía de amigo a Sesshomaru – Dijo con dificultad su nombre, luego continuó – nos hicimos grandes amigos los tres. Cuando entramos en secundaria, me di cuenta que ella me gustaba. Obviamente a él también – Escuché una risa totalmente falsa. Quise interrumpir, pero me hizo callar – ambos éramos los amigos enamorados de una misma chica, pero aunque las cosas se dieron así; preferimos dejar que ella elija con quién estar, y me eligió a mí.

Vino un silencio sobre nosotros, y pude notar que él por fin me había soltado, y estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Detestaba estar en medio de esta situación, pues yo nunca me había enamorado, a lo mucho me había gustado alguien alguna vez, y era precisamente por esto que me costaba tanto entender su dolor.

Sesshomaru me la quitó – Dijo Inuyasha, después de salir de su ensoñación – Un buen día ella dejó de verme, y comenzó a alejarse de mí. Unos días después, terminó conmigo – Expresó con calma – Luego me enteré que era la novia de Sesshomaru, y ahí rompimos nuestra amistad. Habíamos dicho que dejaríamos que elija, pero él se metió en medio y me la arrebató y lo peor ¡Jamás se disculpó! – Gritó Inuyasha con desesperación. Pude notar como estaba él. Dolido. Luego continuó – Un mes después, supe que ella falleció. En un accidente, mientras estaba con él. No me dejaron ver el cadáver, pero ese día peleé con Sesshomaru de la peor manera. Su cara de frialdad no cambió en ningún momento ¿Cómo podía estar así? ¿Acaso no la amaba como yo? Me hice esas preguntas una y otra vez, y pasé días horribles después de ello. Luego decidí que lo haría pagar por todo, y aquí me tienes. En esto es lo que él me ha convertido – Terminó Inuyasha.

Me quedé callada, analizando toda la información brindada. Aquí había cosas que no cuadraban, pero de igual manera callé. Las palabras de Inuyasha me han hecho darme cuenta de algo, esa chica había ocultado algo. Las cosas no son perfectas siempre, y si de la nada había cambiado a ambos, era porque algo ocultaba. Según estas palabras ella no sintió culpa de cambiar a un amigo por otro, y eso me da la idea de que era una persona calculadora. Sumamente calculadora. Tendría que hablar con Sesshomaru. Lentamente tomé la mano de Inuyasha, y le dije que volviéramos.

Pude ver que en su mirada estaban las palabras _"te quiero"_ , pero era la primera ocasión que no había hecho ninguna clase de movimiento conmigo. El regreso a mi casa fue silencioso, y notaba como él me volteaba a ver después de unos segundos. No le hice mucho caso y me apoyé en la ventana, procurando darle la espalda.

Cuando estuvimos cerca de casa, él bajó más la velocidad del auto. Era sumamente sencillo leer a través de sus acciones. Rodé los ojos inconscientemente, y emití un sonoro bufido. Cuando llegamos, nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Aunque me moría de ganas por bajar del auto, me quedé, después de todo él me daba algo de dinero. Inuyasha acercó su mano a la mía y me preguntó:

\- ¿De verdad no quieres nada conmigo? – Preguntó suavemente – No tendrías que fingir algo que no es, y así estarías conmigo – Finalizó. Yo me sentí mal, pues noté que era sincero. Sin embargo no podía negar todas las malas acciones que había hecho, pese a su gran ayuda. Rompí el contacto con él y sólo suspiré.

\- No – Así de simple fue mi respuesta. Él se quedó mirando hacia adelante, y yo sólo le dije – No quiero nada con nadie, pero tú me has obligado a esto. ¿Cómo pretendes que tenga sentimientos por ti si me has tratado como una pieza de ajedrez este tiempo? – me solté el cinturón de seguridad, abrí la puerta y antes de salir le dije – No esperes nada de mí, no creo que llegues a gustarme nunca, y además ya hay alguien a quien quiero – Y salí, para entrar a mi casa.

Fue extraño, pero él no se fue hasta dentro de unos momentos, que escuché sonar su carro y marcharse. Una vez dentro, me atestaron de preguntas; no sólo mis hermanos, sino también mi madre. En esta ocasión tuve que mentirles a ellos también.

\- Madre, lo siento – Dije "arrepentida" – Tuve que ir con él, pues debía rechazarlo – Mi madre me miró de manera extraña, entendí que quiso decir su mirada, así que suspiré y solté – Me gusta alguien más – Y subí corriendo a mi habitación.

No pude dormir bien esa noche, pues no era sólo la "mentira". De alguna manera, cuando lo dije, sentí un vuelco en el corazón y pensé en "él" No estaba bien. Nada de lo que hacía estaba bien, pues no puedo permitirme sentir nada por nadie, y menos en las circunstancias en que me encuentro. En un momento dado me puse a llorar.

Al día siguiente, me levanté temprano y decidí salir a caminar. Tenía reunión con Sesshomaru en la tarde de ese día, y tenía que prepararme mentalmente para ir a verlo. Preparé el desayuno, salí a correr en un parque cercano, volví a tomar mi desayuno y seguir mi rutina de lo más normal. Cuando llegó la tarde, supe que tendría que ir a casa de él.

No quería ir, pues mi mente se había convertido en una maraña de pensamientos inconsistentes que me decían que me dejara llevar, cosa que no estaba bien. No podía darme el lujo de enamorarme, menos con las circunstancias que tengo en este momento. Traté de alejar los pensamientos, y sólo me alisté, salí de casa y fui a la de él. Ya ni su nombre quería pensar. Sonreí.

Tomé el bus hasta su casa y noté algo. Alguien me seguía. Supuse que sería idea de Inuyasha por mis palabras anteriores, pero ya lo haría entender a la fuerza. Llegué, llamé a la puerta y me abrió su mayordomo.

\- Buenos días señorita – Dijo con una reverencia y me sentí totalmente fuera de lugar. Luego sonreí y le pedí que me llevara con Sesshomaru. Él iba en silencio, pero pude entender que murmuraba algo por lo bajo " _no es como ella_ ". No sé qué querría decir, pero supongo que tenía que ver con la tal Kikyo.

No entiendo ese asunto, y está más enmarañado que mi propia mente. Pero tengo la certeza que sea lo que sea que hizo Sesshomaru, no era para dañar a Inuyasha. No entiendo mis ideas en ese asunto, y prefiero no querer averiguar más, ya que era suficiente lo que sabía desde mi posición. Cuando llegamos al estudio, no pude evitar sonrojarme ante la imagen delante de mí.

Era extraño ver a Sesshomaru con ropas totalmente comunes, ya que solía ir de manera casi "formal" a estudiar, así que verlo de esta manera le sentaba bien. Lo que no estaba bien, era el sonrojo de mi cara, que quise ocultar.

Después de lograr serenarme, me acerqué a él y lo saludé. Me miró discretamente y entendí que esperaba algo de mi parte; pero no le daría el gusto. Así que haciendo acopio de mi valentía y calma, simplemente le solté:

\- Hay que comenzar a trabajar, no esperas que haga todo sola en tu casa, ¿no? – Y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa. Noté que se destensaba ligeramente, asentía y me ofrecía asiento. Todo en silencio. Pude notar que mientras hablábamos sobre el proyecto, él parecía esperar algo más; pero yo no diría nada. Sus asuntos no me concernían después de todo.

Estuvimos conversando sobre el trabajo un par de horas, hasta que escuché el sonido de la puerta; y posteriormente entrar al mayordomo Yaken, si no me equivoco. Nos trajo unos aperitivos, y supe que era el momento de tomar un descanso.

La incomodidad volvió entre nosotros. No sabía qué palabras decir, qué comentar, pero no pareció importarnos a ambos. Sólo disfrutamos de la compañía del otro. Cuando íbamos a retomar nuestra labor, él decidió interrumpir.

\- Acabemos por hoy – Dijo con calma – Tengo algo que decirte – Concluyó de manera categórica, que no daba lugar a reclamos. Me guió fuera de su sala de estudio, y me llevó fuera de la casa. Como supuse, tenía un bonito jardín y comenzamos a caminar en él.

Me sentía terriblemente nerviosa, y no era para más. Él lucía como siempre, pero a la vez había algo distinto. Traté de entenderlo, pero no supe qué era. Luego lo entendí. Teníamos las manos unidas. ¿Extraño? No me lo parecía en lo absoluto, pero no era nada común que estuviéramos así, pues sólo nos tomamos de las manos cuando me ayudó con el asunto de Inuyasha. Suspiré y me solté suavemente de su mano. No estaba bien esto. Yo soy partícipe de un "engaño", y no tengo permitido enamorarme de él, pues sé que después va a odiarme, así que traté de estar callada, después de soltarme de su agarre. Él lo notó, pero no dijo nada; sólo se tensó ligeramente.

Caminamos unos minutos más, hasta que llegamos a unas bancas en una parte alejada de su casa, y se sentó, posteriormente me invitó a sentarme a mí. Estuvimos en silencio, y después noté cómo miraba fijamente el suelo, como si fuera lo más importante.

\- Tengo algo que decirte – Expresó con voz carente de emoción – Sé que quizá en asunto entre Inuyasha y yo sea desagradable, pero las cosas que él dice son ciertas – Expresó con calma. Yo me sentí burlada nuevamente, y me levanté indignada, pero su mano me hizo quedar quieta, cuando tomó la mía – Entiende que es la verdad que inventé sobre este asunto. Hay más cosas en todo esto, y muchas mentiras. Sin embargo, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta que era para su bienestar – Terminó. Luego me soltó. Suspiré, y en lugar de irme, permanecí parada unos momentos más, para posteriormente, volver a sentarme.

\- Me vas a disculpar, pero sabes que no tengo nada que ver en esto – Expresé calmadamente – Entiende también que no es mi culpa la rivalidad u odio actual entre ustedes – Continué – él ha ido a mi casa – Expresé como quien no quiere la cosa. Lo sentí tensarse nuevamente, así que tomé su mano – Ustedes tienen cosas escondidas, y yo no soy nadie para buscar abrir viejas heridas, así que déjenme fuera – Lo tomé de la mano y lo comencé a jalar nuevamente a su casa. Estar a solas con él de esta manera, en la naturaleza, me ponía extraña. Y no quería más cosas en mi cabeza. Después una pregunta fue lanzada al aire y yo no la respondí " _¿De verdad te gusto?_ " y me quedé totalmente callada, sopesando en mi interior. Me gustaba, claro que sí. Era el más inteligente, serio y frío. También sabía que no correspondería a mis sentimientos, pero me tenía sin problema ese asunto. Aunque he notado la manera en que me trata, y me gustaría pensar que podría quererme, pero sería totalmente extraño que comenzara a gustar de mí con tan poco tiempo conociéndonos. " _Me agradas_ " escuché de repente de él y una alegría se arremolinó en mi interior. No hice más ese día y nos divertimos un poco, conversando de cosas banales; aunque parecía que la conversación era más por parte mía que de él.

Ese día fue muy gratificante para mí, y tendría que tener más cuidado con mis sentimientos, pues había un Inuyasha despechado en algún lugar, que podría arrebatarme mi momento de alegría junto a Sesshomaru, por sus tontos celos. Cuando llegó lunes nuevamente, me alisté como de costumbre. Cuando salí de casa, me encontré con algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado. Había un carro estacionado frente a mi puerta, y una persona parada delante de él apoyándose sobre este. No me lo esperaba.

Le sonreí, y me acerqué e ingresé al auto. ¿Cómo podría rechazar la amabilidad de Sesshomaru?

Llegamos a la Universidad, en completo silencio. A pesar de todo, sé que él amaba por completo la quietud, la calma; cosa que me había comenzado a agradar también. Estuvimos unos minutos más en el carro, callados; hasta que le dije: "vamos".

Salimos calmadamente, y fuimos al interior del establecimiento; y cuando estábamos más cerca, noté que mi mano era cogida. No había palabras de por medio. Entendí que me iba a ayudar con el asunto de Inuyasha, y me sentí feliz. Lo que no me gustó fue la mirada de toda el aula en nosotros dos; pero no me importó por primera vez.

Lo siguiente no pude verlo venir. Me había sentado junto a Sesshomaru, como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre; conversar con él, aunque sólo me escuchara. Y de un momento a otro, sentí que era abrazada por la espalda; y un pequeño susurro en mi oído. " _Buenos días, Kagome_ ", por parte de Inuyasha. Sentí mi sangre hervir.

Sin importarme nadie, jalé a Inuyasha fuera del aula, y lo regañé, de la manera más fea que pudiera. Él me miró altanero, cosa que me animó. Después me dijo calmadamente en un susurro bajo, pero que aun así comprendí: " _El trato continúa, y por cierto; tu madre está mal_ ". Y verlo ingresar al aula, con una sonrisa burlona, me hizo sentir el deseo que la tierra me tragara. Mi madre ¿mal?. Ingresé al aula sin importarme nada, ni mis compañeros, Inuyasha o el propio Sesshomaru. Yo estaba queriendo vivir una fantasía, y no podía permitirlo. Cuando cogí mis cosas y lo vi interrogante, sólo le dije " _tengo problemas, nos vemos_ " y me fui. No jugaría más el juego de Inuyasha.

Llegué a casa después de hora y media, y noté cosas primordiales. Mis hermanos o estaban y mi madre tampoco. Cuando pregunté a algún vecino, me dijeron que se habían ido al hospital. Fui corriendo para allá, y me encontré a mis hermanos en el pasillo. Llorando. Los animé un poco, y decidí ingresar a la habitación donde se encontraba mamá, después de pedirle permiso a la enfermera.

Cuando iba a entrar, escuché la conversación.

\- Señora su cáncer está avanzando – Explicó el médico – si bien se ha detectado en la primera etapa, es un cáncer agresivo, y está propagándose. Tenemos que comenzar los tratamientos lo antes posible – Indicó el doctor. Yo me quedé de piedra. ¿Otra vez dinero? – Usted sabe que el seguro que acaba de adquirir, sólo cubre los procedimientos, más no las medicinas. Espero que pueda conseguir el dinero, si no sus malestares van a seguir aumentando – Concluyó el médico. Me sentí morir. Necesitaba dinero y ya.

Comencé a pensar en cómo obtener dinero, así que una opción me quedó " _el trato continúa_ ", esas palabras resonaron en mi mente. Tendría que hacerme novia de Sesshomaru. Y lo haría pronto, ya que supongo que él vendrá a casa hoy. Cuando terminaron de atender a mi madre, decidí regresar a casa, y lo que encontré al llegar me dejó estupefacta. Sesshomaru estaba allí, esperándome con el coche aparcado a media cuadra de mi hogar. Lo miré con una muda petición que él entendió, y llevé a mi madre y hermanos a casa. Les dije que iría a comprar algo para preparar comida, y les pedí a mis hermanos que cuidaran de ella. Cuando iba a salir, escuché a mi madre diciéndome.

\- ¿Él es el chico que te gusta, verdad? – Preguntó sin malicia, y yo me quedé de piedra. Ella se había dado cuenta de nuestro intercambio de miradas – No me gusta, prefiero a Inuyasha – concluyó. Me molesté, pero no dije nada y salí. A encontrarme con él.

Me acerqué con cautela a su auto, y noté que él parecía pensativo. No deseaba que supiera del mal de mi madre, pues eso me haría tener que dar muchas explicaciones; así que evité hacerlo. Subí en él y le sonreí. Él me miró más serio que de costumbre.

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste así? – Preguntó seriamente, pero sólo se encontró de respuesta mi silencio. No sabía qué contestar. Sé perfectamente que él es muy directo, así que sólo me resigne a estar callada; pues si miento, descubrirá mi mentira – Me preocupé, ¿sabes? – Soltó sin más. Y yo sentí mi corazón encogerse.

Supe que este era mi momento, y sin pensar, volteé hacia él y le dije, "lo siento". Y lo besé. Lo besé suavemente, queriendo transmitirle mis sentimientos, que aún eran algo confusos. Él me correspondió. Estuvimos así unos momentos, hasta que él cortó el contacto con una pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – Y yo no pude evitarlo. Lo abracé con fuerza, y lo volví a besar. No me importaba nada más, y en este momento sólo éramos él y yo. No importaba el trato, Inuyasha o la enfermedad de mi madre; nada de eso me valía ahora. En estos momentos, lo único en lo que podía pensar, era que estaba a su lado y besando a Sesshomaru Taisho.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿Querida, de verdad vas a ir a verlo? – Preguntó un joven de cabellera oscura a una joven, que descansaba a su lado.

\- Por supuesto – Expresó con frialdad – Ese imbécil me arrebató la oportunidad de hacerme rica – Expresó con cólera.

\- No creo que sea buena idea aparecerte delante de él después de todo este tiempo, y sabiendo que estás "muerta" – Expresó con burla.

\- No me interesa, tengo que verlo – Expresó levantándose suavemente – Después de todo, Inuyasha me pertenece – Terminó con altanería.

\- No me hagas sentir celoso – expresó con falso tono – querida Kikyo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Espero que les guste el capítulo! Saludos y nos encontramos en la próxima.

algún review?


End file.
